Heart Strings
by Kurt Plushycakes
Summary: Naruto and his friends meet up sometimes, and every time they meet, a relationships start or get broken. (It's Yaoi/Yuri/Hentai) Rated M for reason's you will find out about, definitely SasuNaru man sex :3,) (Humor/Romance & a little Angst)
1. The Call

**This one is new. Contains Yaoi and Yuri, the universe is modern Konoha, so Ichiraku's Ramen is definitely there. :) Yay… -does a little dance- Expect a little or probably a lot of OOC for some characters at some point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Kishimoto-sensei owns.**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 21**

**Occupation: Literature Lecturer at Konoha University.**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship**

Naruto sighed as he watched his class empty. He didn't particularly liked teaching Literature, in truth he is an anonymous, award winning author of many novels and manga. Sighing he shoved his books, papers and other stationaries into his bag. His phone buzzed.

"Hello." He answered tiredly. He wanted to go home badly.

"Hey, hun. Just letting you know tonight is your night to host the get together." Sai boyish voice drawled over his phone. Naruto rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he was even in a relationship with Sai. He didn't even love the guy.

"Yes, I am aware just, get there later than normal,-" he swung his bag over his shoulder "- say 2 hours later, ok?" Naruto walked through the door and into the hall, it was now empty except for a few persons going to their clubs and societies, he waved as he passed a few giggling girls. He smiled.

"Why? Don't tell me you forgot?" Sai asked. Naruto almost swore.

"Yes I did forget, I'm sorry, just tell the others. I'm heading out now." He closed his phone and head to his car. One of his many loves. His new Mercedes convertible responded to his call from his keys as he pressed the open button. He needed to go get some alcohol for tonight.

Every third Friday a group of his friends meet up and drink talk, make out, start relationships break up, argue and sleep over. Luckily he had moved into a much bigger house. He pulled out of the school parking lot and drove off to the liquor store.

Naruto grimaced. He should have taken a vacation.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Occupation: C.E.O of Uchiha Inc.**

**Age: 22.**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship.**

**S**asuke stared blankly at his now empty desk. He had been stuck at his desk since he arrived early that morning. Karin was his secretary. She is a slave driver. She had thrown all the work he had shirked or try to shirk on him today. He stretched and swivelled in his chair to look out his glass windows. His office was on the highest floor, the view was beautiful. The sun was already beginning to set orange, yellow, red, and purple were splashed across the evening sky. Sasuke sat back in his chair and gazed, he absent-mindedly unbutton the top buttons of his shirt.

Then his personal cellular phone rang.

"Speak." Sasuke commanded without looking at the caller. There was a familiar low chuckle. Sasuke wish he had looked at the caller id before answering. His boyfriend Kabuto was on the line.

"It's just me oh mighty Sasuke." Kabuto teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It's not that Kabuto was all that bad; he just isn't what Sasuke wanted anymore.

"Hi. Kabuto." Sasuke tried to sound friendlier.

"That's more like it, well I am inviting you out. My friends and I always hang out every third Friday in every month. You wanna join us?" Sasuke scowled.

"No." Sasuke bit out, it's not that he didn't like Kabuto's friends; it's just that he isn't one to socialize with loud and obnoxious people.

"C'mon hun, please, they are your friends too." Sasuke tapped his fingers methodically on his desk surface.

"Kabuto, I left this place in Middle School. I am sure no one remembers me, plus-"

"Ok, ok, I know, but I promise it will be fun." Sasuke frowned.

"Fine, one hour then we leave." Sasuke said hoping mentioning that they would leave together would make Kabuto change his mind.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise. Love you." Kabuto hung up. Sasuke stared at his phone with misplaced dislike. Sighing he stood then his door swung open.

"You have a meeting at 6-" Sasuke glared. Karin his secretary returned a stare, unfazed by his glaring.

"I am done for the day, I am going home." Karin face looked pinched at the command. She nodded then turned on her heels and walked out. Stuffing papers into his briefcase Sasuke left his office. Nodding goodbye at workers he stepped into his personal elevator. Sasuke ran his hand roughly through his raven black hair.

"I am an idiot." He mumbled to himself.

I should have ignored the damn call.

**Gaara Sabaku**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: Head Lecturer of the Business Department at Konoha University**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**G**aara was now frowning at the substitute student teacher. Gaara was a genius and considered everyone except his best friend Naruto to be beneath him.

"Does this make any sense to you?" Gaara was waving the cowering student teacher's paper in front of her face. She had tears in her eyes.

"N…no." she stuttered. Hands shaking she took the paper from Gaara. His glared became a smirk he sat down in his chair.

"Crying won't get you anywhere. I have pointed out the errors, correct them." She nodded and rushed out the room. Gaara sighed then chuckled. Simpleton. He thought.

He rose from his chair and packed his suitcase. He headed out the hall to his car. Naruto would be in class now at this time, he'll talk to his blond later. Naruto wasn't his, but he was his only friend so he considered the blond his. He seated himself in his convertible it was time to go home and change for the get together later. Before he could put his car in reverse, a red Porsche sped pass his car and Gaara glowered at the speeding Porsche. Reversing, he quickly drove out after the car. He knew the driver well, they both lived beside each other and there was always competition and borderline animosity between him and his neighbour, and some similarities, and they both were geniuses and taught at Konoha University. He caught up with the Porsche at a red light; there wasn't a lot of traffic, so this shouldn't take long. The driver of the Porsche honked his car horn and Gaara did the same. It was decided. They would both race to their homes just then the light flashed green and there was a screech of tires and both cars sped off.

Slipping in and out between the traffic, they were both neck to neck. Gaara saw the Porsche turn off. It was a short cut. Gaara pressed on the gas pedal and switched gears, the traffic was much lighter, and he would definitely win he thought grinning to his self. After a couple of minutes he turned onto his road, slowing down, there was no way his neighbour would make it home before him.

Just then there was a flash of red and his neighbour sped by his car, and drove into his now opened gate leaving a fuming Gaara in his dust.

"Shit." Gaara swore and drove into his home. Alighting from his car he saw his neighbour walking through his gate with a grin on his face.

"You were lucky." Gaara said. He disliked everything about his neighbour. From his stupidly long hair to his weird silver-grey eyes.

"Right, keep telling yourself that, also party will be at Naruto's." Neji walked over to Gaara's car and ran his hand over it.

"I want this." Neji was muttering to himself. Gaara watched his colleague running his fingers over his car and wondered what they would feel like brushing against his skin. Gaara blushed red and glared at Neji.

"Hands off Hyuuga." Neji turned to Gaara and smirked, catching the red hue on the other's cheek.

"What a nice shade of red Gaara would you like my hands elsewhere?" Neji had always flirted with Gaara, and the latter had learned to ignore his antics.

"Go home Hyuuga." Gaara sighed and walked off. He didn't bother to look back at Neji.

Neji jogged up to catch Gaara before his could reach his door. Gaara felt a pair of strong hands grabbed his waist and pulled him against a firm warm body, hot breath fanned against his neck and traced the back of his ear, and Gaara had to bite his lip hard to stop the moan that threatened to escape his lips.

Gaara's heart thumped when he remembered what he was thinking came back in a rush as the warmth spread from Neji's fingers to curse through his entire body.

"You should stop acting like you don't want me Gaara." Neji whispered. Gaara snapped out of his reverie at the mention of his name, twisting his body in Neji grip he pushed Neji away.

"How about you go hump a clone and leave me alone." Neji chuckled then walked up to Gaara. Faces mere inches apart Gaara watched Neji's eye roam his face, he could feel a blush tinting his cheeks. Leaning in Neji whispered.

"I'd rather be humping you beautiful." Neji grinned then kissed Gaara quickly on the lips.

Gaara watched as Neji walked away and through his gate, an angry flush crept up his neck as he turned the knob of his front door and entered his home. Unconsciously ghosting his finger over his lips he swore under his breath. Clutching his chest he tried to still his thundering heart.

Why Neji?

Hopefully the feeling would pass.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 22**

**Occupation: Intern at Konoha General Hospital**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship**

**S**akura sighed as she signed her name on her chart for the last patient in her clinic duty at Konoha's General Hospital. She loved her work, but the head doctor had it out for her and gave her tons of work. Sakura faked a smile and ushered her patient out. Then there was a knock at the door. Please let this not be Tsunade-sama, Sakura chanted in her head. The door opened and a slender pale hand with flowers pushed in. Sakura grinned. Ino. Sakura walked over to the flowers grabbed it and pulled her girlfriend in. Ino was smiling, Sakura kissed her hard, Ino giggled and pushed her away. She tugged on Sakura's now dark brown hair.

"I hate that you had to change it." Ino pouted and Sakura rested her head on Ino's shoulders. "I know hun." Sakura walked over to her charts and other paper work. She looked back at her blonde.

"I have to go sign out." Ino smiled. Looking sheepish.

"Done, I told the nurse that you aren't feeling well and called me to come get you." Sakura never loved Ino more. She nodded and they walked out together. Reaching Ino's purple Audi, Sakura sat in the passenger seat and sighed. Ino got in looking at her weirdly.

"Too tired?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded, she has been in that damn hospital for 22 hours, and she needed sleep.

"You know tonight's the get together right? Wanna skip?" Sakura looked at her blond.

"I dunno, I wanna go but I am so damn tired." Sakura groaned at the pain she began feeling in her lower back. She knew Ino looked forward to every moment she could spend away from her traditional home. Her parents were respectable Tea Ceremony masters and forced their only daughter, Ino into it. Sakura looked at Ino.

"I dunno, I haven't seen you in a while, I've missed you 'Forehead'." Ino chuckled and Sakura pretended to scowl at the childhood nickname.

"We'll do what you want, 'Ino-pig'." Ino touched Sakura's cheek.

Sakura leaned into the touch. She wanted to sleep but she loved Ino more, plus with their friends there is bound to be some drama.

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age: 25**

**Occupation: Owner of Uchiha Software**

**Relationship Status: It's complicated.**

**I**tachi opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling in his bedroom for a moment. He flung the sheets of himself to expose his naked body, another night, another one night stand. He looked back at the blond and cursed under his breath. He blamed his behaviour on a man named Deidara. Itachi walked over to the blond and shook their shoulder. The person turned to look at him lazily.

"Time to go." Itachi said. The person had the sheets clutched at their bosom. Itachi sighed. A female. She smiled lazily.

"Oh come on, after-" Itachi glared cutting her off.

"I said leave." Itachi watched her huffed and shuffled around the room. She rushed out and Itachi tugged on his robe. He walked her to the front door. She turned to look him expectantly.

"Could we-"

"No, it was fun but that's just it, leave and never come back." Itachi said tersely. She looked to be on the verge of tears. He slammed the door behind her, and walked to his kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

It was always the same his one night stands either had blonde hair or blue eyes. Itachi cursed and yanked open his refrigerator door and stood there for a few minutes looking around for nothing when his doorbell rang. Itachi looked at his kitchen clock; it was now after 3 in the afternoon. He padded out to the door. He pulled it open. There stood the source of his wet dreams and his obsession for long blond hair and blue eyes.

"You should really settle down, un." Deidara said with a wide smile and walked into Itachi's house. Itachi stepped back just a little so Deidara had to brush pass him. Strawberries, Deidara smelled like strawberries, Itachi loved it.

"I would if I got who I wanted." Itachi said looking at Deidara's back. Deidara grinned. He was still wearing his shades. Itachi looked closely at his friend. No come backs this time, just a fake smile plastered on his face. Itachi stepped closer. He was merely inches away from Deidara.

"Take the shades off Dei." Itachi whispered. Deidara removed his shades; his side swept bang fell over his eye. Itachi reached up and brushed his hair gently away. He swore and Deidara flinched. Itachi's Angel was sporting a black and blue eye.

"What happened?" Itachi was furious. Deidara pulled his head away and walked away. Itachi followed. Deidara walked into the living room and sat in an arm chair he had claimed as his a long time ago.

"Can I stay here for a while, un?" he asked Itachi. Itachi nodded and walked over to him, kneeling so they would be at eye level Itachi nodded.

"Yea you can stay for as long as you like. Now tell me what happened." Deidara turned his attention out Itachi's window, he always loved it here.

"We had an argument." Itachi nodded urging him to go on. He could feel himself getting angry.

"Apparently I talk in my sleep and let's just say I didn't say anything nice about him, or called his name when I should have, un." Itachi looked at Deidara who returned his gaze. They spoke without words.

"I see, so he hit you for that?" Itachi wanted to ask who he was dreaming about having sex with but he supressed it.

"Yea, before I dislocated his shoulder and ran out, un." Deidara looked worn. Itachi ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going out later; a junior from college called and invited me." Deidara looked up, Itachi continued.

"She still has a crush on me so I always get invited out to these things. Wanna come along? It would take your mind off things." Deidara nodded. Itachi grinned.

"Out of curiosity, who were you dreaming about?" Itachi asked, unable to hold back the question any longer. He looked at Deidara's blushing face.

"I'd rather you not know." Deidara could keep a secret to the death, Itachi knew better than to press the issue. He leaned closer and brushed his nose over Deidara's cheek.

"Was it me?" Itachi asked teasingly. He hoped the blonde would say yes. Deidara's face turned a brighter pink. He pushed Itachi away.

"Hell no, do not be creepy." Itachi looked crestfallen. Deidara rolled his eyes. If only knew how serious Itachi was.

"You are the only straight guy I know who flirts this much with me." Deidara said leaning over to Itachi,

"Are you a closet case?" Deidara asked and Itachi chuckled.

"Does it matter? Will I get a chance at what you have if I weren't?" Itachi leaned closer. He could see cold bumps all over Deidara's skin and this reaction only happen whenever Deidara was nervous, or the obvious cold and it was warm enough so it couldn't be the latter.

"Why should I matter?" Deidara inched closer. Itachi looked at Deidara's mouth. He leaned closer and claimed the plump flesh. Deidara closed his eyes, and responded to the kiss. Itachi pulled away and looked at a flushed Deidara.

"Does that answer your question?" Deidara blinked and moved away.

"Since when?" Itachi stood up.

"A long while now, I normally use girls as cover, you know paparazzi and all." Itachi stood up. Deidara followed him.

"And you said nothing to me? When I first had sex, hell, when I sucked my first dick I told you." Deidara pouted and crossed his arms.

"I am sorry, I am coming out to you now. Deidara, my friend, I am gay." Itachi grinned and Deidara's pout turned into a smile. He hugged Itachi.

"Welcome. Any crushes?" Deidara asked Itachi, just then Deidara's phone rang and Itachi watched Dei whisper work, and then walked out. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he watched Deidara's retreating back.

"Yup, my best friend." Itachi whispered, and took a sip of his coffee.

Itachi looked at this clock, 6pm. It was soon time to bathe and dress. Itachi sighed. He wanted to confess but if he did and Deidara didn't like him he would lose a friend. Itachi watched Deidara's face through the glass doors.

Life was so complicated.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age: 21**

**Occupation: Heir to Hyuuga fortune**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship**

**H**inata sat in her library at home. She was studying History, she hated her life, her cousin Neji deserved this more than her, and this wasn't what she wanted to do. She didn't want to become another stiff neck Hyuuga. Hinata had wanted to be a singer from ever since she could remember. She has a great voice and often snuck out with the help of her boyfriend to go to karaoke clubs. Hinata looked at her governess; in this day and age she had a governess.

"You can leave you know." Hinata smiled warmly at the middle aged woman. The woman looked at Hinata then shook her head.

"No, your father's will stipulate that you must-" Hinata banged her head against the pile of books.

"I know what father will said, I don't need to be reminded." Hinata frowned and rose from the table.

She walked to her room and threw herself down on her bed. She began crying. She missed her father, he was strict, but he had begun to change and she enjoyed every last moment with him. She buried her face in her pillows it's been two (2) years already still she couldn't let her dad go. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello…" Hinata sobbed into the phone.

"Hun, what's wrong?!" Her boyfriend bellowed into the phone. Hinata smiled weakly. Kiba was always over protective of her.

"Nothing, just, thinking about dad, and I started crying…" Hinata sobbed. Kiba was silent.

"I am sorry hun, I was going to invite you out with the guys later but if you wanted to, but if you rather we be alone-"

"I'll go, I could use the distraction." Kiba chuckled. Hinata blushed. He could always turn her to mush.

"Is Shino going to be there?" Hinata and Shino didn't get along well. Shino was too blunt for her and didn't deem her worthy of being Kiba's girlfriend.

"Yea, why?" Kiba asked. Hinata rolled her eyes. The tension between herself and Shino was apparently not obvious to Kiba.

"No reason hun, just wondering." Hinata smiled.

"Wanna go for a drive later?" Kiba asked after a few moments of silence. Hinata turned red.

"Yea, huh, sure."

"Awesome, be there in 20 minutes." Kiba hung up and Hinata squealed. She and Kiba recently became more that just friends, so things are kind of awkward between them both.

Hinata mulled for a minute about how to leave the house. Fake depression. It wasn't right but, it's the best she could do. Ruffling her hair she walked out the room to the library to put on the best performance ever.

Hinata smiled, for the night of actual fun to come.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Age: 23**

**Occupation: Head Agent at Konoha's Anbu Bureau**

**Relationship Status: It's complicated**

**S**hikamaru stared out the windows has he swivelled in his office chair. He had just finished wrapping up a case. These cases keep getting easier and easier. Just then his partner and girlfriend walked in. Her hair pinned up in a lose ponytail. She wore a navy blue pants suit and flat shoes. In one word she was a tomboy. Shikamaru smiled it was at times like these he could feel his love for her grow, however she has a nasty temper. She walked in and took a seat and smiled.

"Hey handsome." Temari drawled seductively at the lazing Shikamaru who returned the smile.

"Hey yourself, beautiful. What's up for later?" Shikamaru asked. He couldn't be bothered with checking his cell phone.

"Location Naruto's house." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded. His thoughts were all over the place. Naruto, Kiba, Shino. Shikamaru sighed. Shino. Shikamaru has liked Shino since high school, they often gathered at secret location for brief trysts now and then.

Shikamaru knew he was using Temari, but couldn't bring himself to tell Temari about Shino, fearing what she might do to Shino, though Shino was patient with Shikamaru, he knew eventually the brunette would want Shikamaru to make a choice. Sighing Shikamaru turned his focus on a passing cloud.

"Are you listening?" Temari asked with a glare. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Huh, I was thi-" Temari stood and glared.

"This is what I hate about you, you never listen!" Temari walked out his office slamming his door.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru turned his attention to another passing cloud. Shikamaru stood and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. Just then his phone rang.

"Mm?" Shikamaru gave his signature greeting.

"It's me." Shino's low husky voice sent shivers down Shikamaru's spine.

"Yea, sup?" Shikamaru picked up his one strap bag and tossed it over his shoulder and walked out his door, avoiding running into Temari.

"So Naruto says to reach his place 2 hours later that normal," Shikamaru made it to his car tossing his bag in the back seat he slammed the passenger door.

"Wanna meet up at our usual spot?" Shikamaru asked, hopping into the driver's seat.

"I can't at least, not today." Shino said weakly. It was obvious to Shikamaru that Shino was hiding something.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to a liquor store. Naruto always needed his help.

"I just can't," Shino said. Shikamaru frowned. He deserved a better explanation than just that. Even though they weren't official or even going out per se, he felt he warranted an explanation.

"Shino!" Shikamaru shouted. Shouting normally made the other stutter. This time it didn't work.

"Damn it Shikamaru, I am not your boy-toy, you can't just pick me up and expect me to go along with everything you say. Now I can't make it today, some other time ok? See you at Naruto's and don't press me any further." With that Shino hung up. Shikamaru tossed his phone out the window in frustration.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

What was Shino hiding?

* * *

**I have a very clear Idea of how this one will be going, and the ending. It won't be as long as my other story.**


	2. What Happens

**So this is the second chapter already. I was in bed hung-over when I started this….. So any grammar and spelling error please forgive me. T_T**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**Sakura**** & Ino~~~**

**W**e pulled up to Naruto's house an hour early to help him set up. Sakura watched as Ino jumped from the car and ran up to Naruto's house. I could hear her sing song voice. Closing the door I dragged myself up to Naruto's front door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from the kitchen. His house was beautiful, it was in the country part of Konoha and the front was made of dark glass with dark purple walls, it was lovely. I walked up to him and hugged him, he smelled like orange fruit pops.

"Hi hun," I kissed his cheeks. He grinned and pulled away.

"How's the love nest." I chuckled and shrugged.

"Ok, I guess, I mean I am working a lot now, Tsunade seem to piling the work even more on me." We both turn to watch Ino unpacking the alcohol and food for the party.

"Hey where's Shikamaru?" I asked noticing the brunette wasn't here. Naruto shrugged, and we walked into the kitchen. Ino flounced over to join our conversation.

"Hey where's the vodka?" Naruto ran back to the paper bag to look for the Vodka. Yawning I headed for the stairs.

"Babe, I'm gonna go get some shut eye ok hun." Ino looked at me and blew a kiss.

"Sure." I turned and began climbing the steps. Finally in the bedroom I flopped myself down on the guest bed staring at the ceiling I remembered that I needed my cell phone and Ino had it. Cursing I made my way down the hall and down the stairs.

"In-" I

"- but we haven't been spending much time together, and she get irritated easily, she moans, she complains, I mean I must be crazy for loving her-" I could hear Ino talking to Naruto while moving around the kitchen. I turned to go back up the steps not wanting to hear anymore. Slamming the door I crawled unto the bed, burying my face into the fluffy orange pillows I cried hard. Ino's words kept echoing in my head over and enough over again like a broken record, sadly enough I understand why she would feel neglected but not to a point where she would be questioning her love for me. I rolled over to lie on my back one arm over my closed eyes, the door then opened and Ino walked in.

"Sakura?" She whispered, her footsteps grew closer and the bed dipped under her weight. I didn't move. I heard her sigh and she crawled to lie beside me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I shifted a bit, but not enough for her to know I was awake. I felt her hand caress my arms and her leg thrown across mine. Groaning inwardly I shifted to hug her.

"Ino." I said her name then slipped into slumber.

**Neji**** & Gaara~~~**

"Oh will someone just fuck me sideways! What the hell?" I stared at my gift for Gaara half-eaten and a guilty Hinata standing with a slice on her plate. She grinned at me.

"I'm sure Gaara would love to Neji, but I have told you countless times, I am defenceless against cheese-cake, so, it's your own fault." With that she kissed my cheek and ran off to her room.

I sighed, gone were the days when she was shy and reserved and was a stuttering introvert, now still slightly introverted, Hinata was sassy. I looked at the cake and placed it in the fridge, I'll just buy him another when I leave for Naruto's. Picking up my bag I went to my room, rummaging through some clothes I picked out my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Stepping into the glass encased shower I turned on the hot water.

"So Neji," I heard Hinata's voice. Ever since I came out, she has been less formal and disregarded my personal bubble.

"Yes, Hinata." I washed off and began shampooing my hair. I heard a soft chuckled and saw flashing of what seems to be a camera.

"Hinata did you just take my picture?" I turned to glare at her through the glass, hoping to give her a perfectly good view of my front unfortunately it was steamy; I thought about pressing against the glass but, couldn't bother.

"Yes I did, more importantly, did I see you kiss Gaara?" she asked knowingly. I coughed.

"Why are you here, Hinata you don't live here?" I said to avoid her question.

"Waiting on K-kiba." That was the only time her shyness came through, when she talks about or to Kiba.

"Is that so? Did the mutt promise to fuck you finally, cousin?" I could hear her breath hitch and her shuffling.

"N-Neji."

"Come on Hinata don't tell me you haven't dreamt of Kiba, fucking you so hard you pass out." I heard the door slammed and knew I was alone. Rinsing my hair, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my room for the blow dryer.

Finally dressed I headed out the door to visit a certain red head. Finally at his door I pressed the bell.

"I am coming!" I could hear heart pounding in my ears; I willed my heart to slow down before it jumped out my rib cage. The door swung open and a half naked Gaara stood there wet and absolutely yummy. I looked at him and his face turned red.

"I see you ready for me?" I asked and stepped in without an invitation. Gaara glared then snapped his mouth shut.

"Get out Hyuuga." I looked around his house, white, black and silver. Nice. I thought, turning to him I approached him. Slamming the door and pushing him against it. I leaned in closing the distance between our faces.

"Do you really want me to go?" I wasn't sure whose heart it was now but such a heart rate had to be a sign of a heart problem.

"Yes I do Neji." I smiled.

"I like you and I want you." I said before I kissed him hard, pulling him closer to press our bodies together so he could feel how much I liked him. Plundering his mouth I felt his hand clutch my arms for support. Staggering very close to the edge of sanity and breaking my resolve, I released him. Kissing his forehead I stepped aside to step around him.

"Think about it." Trudging down his drive way, I finally had my heart steady. Smiling I went home to my car to head to Naruto.

I am going to enjoy myself tonight.


	3. Meet and Greet?

**Finally Easter holiday! I can roll around in yaoi-y goodness! So I hope to finish this before classes resumes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is a non-profit fan-fiction.**

* * *

**Shino Aburame**

**Age: 23**

**Occupation: Entomologist (studies insects)**

**S**hino growled and tossed his phone into the wall of his bedroom, watching the device opened violently against the wall the shoved the purple satin sheets off himself. Cursing he glanced at his clock, sighing he dragged himself to his bathroom to shower.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted, thinking about Shika either made is blood boil with lust or anger. The damn man needed to make up his mind. Being a world renowned Entomologist, he was being called in to study in Turkey. He needed an answer now!

"What has you so upset hun?" A voice called swearing Shino forced a smile to his face. He totally forgot about his 'boyfriend'. Shino watched as the door to the shower slid open revealing his naked lover.

"Kankuro babe, I just stubbed my toe on the shower door." Shino hated lying to his boyfriend, it's all that damned lazy man's fault! Kankuro chuckled his eyes not twinkling as it used to. He knows. Kankuro got into the stall and snuggled against Shino.

"I'll pretend that's your reason, I'll wash your back for you." Shino kept quiet. What could you possibly say when you boyfriend is basically saying he knows you were cheating on him and he'll ignore it. Nodding silently Shino gave Kankuro his back so the other could wash it.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kankuro whispered. Shino stiffened under his gentle hands. For some reason Kankuro was a bit scary. Why is he so understanding.

"How long have you known?" The question left my mouth before i could stop it. Kankuro chuckled softly, and a bit darkly.

"You don't spend 4 _years _with someone and not notice these things." I sighed but kept quiet. Kankuro turned me around to wash my chest. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze, though he was just 3 inches taller than me.

"So you gonna answer my question?" I could feel my eyes turning burning. It must be red.

"I...I don't.." He raised my head with fingers under my chin. I looked at the water sliding down the shower door, still not looking at him.

"It's ok you know, the way how I see it, you've loved him before you decided to let me have you, I too cheated occasionally Shino." Shino opened his mouth to say something but a shocked choking noise escaped instead.

"You didn't realize Wow, Shika has turned your mind into a puddle, love." Kankuro chuckled and watched Shino turned bright red.

"I..I can't stop thinking about him, but he has a girlfriend." Kankuro stared down at Shino and rose a brow.

"You do realize that his girlfriend is my sister right? So I know what's going on."

"Then why'd you ask?!" Shino shouted frowning. Kankuro pinched Shino's butt and turned to leave the shower to get dressed for to leave for Naruto's.

" 'cause your upset face is sexy. Get out of the shower before you become a prune Shino." Shino cursed and tossed a bottle of shampoo at Kankuro's head who ducked into for it to whiz over his head.

**2hours later~~~**

Shino and Kankuro were pulling into Naruto's driveway, both bickering and laughing. Shino looked at Kankuro and couldn't help but be grateful for him. Shino hugged Kankuro has they stopped in front of Naruto's door.

"Dumbasses! Must you be so damn loud!" Naruto shouted yanking is door open and pulling his friends in. Shino hugged Naruto and headed for the kitchen he need glass a water. Having been to Naruto's house countless times he remembered where everything was. Pulling the fridge open he pulled out a bottle of spring water.

"Ahh Shika! You brought the booze, I see you brought your man with you! Naruto shouted Shino tense just as Kankuro walked in. He walked over to Kankuro and snuggled into the taller man's arms. Kankuro gave Shino a weird look.

"Oh Naruko-chan! What a nice apron you are wearing, gave Sai any little spawns yet?" Temari's voice rang throughout the house and Shino chuckled softly. Naruto and Temari could stand each other it was no secret the two always fought verbally and passively. The bickering of the two moved closer to the kitchen and in walked Shikamaru. Shino looked away then practically dragged Kankuro out of the kitchen with him.

"Naruto, Kankuro and I are going out back!

"Stop making noise in my goddamn house! Sakura and Ino are both sleeping morons! Damn these people!" Naruto shouted.

Shino chuckled and dragged Kankuro out back to Naruto's pool sitting in one of the pool chairs Shino sighed and Kankuro chuckled and pulled out his phone, Shino watched as he tapped his buttons, apparently sending a text. Shino looked at Kankuro and frowned.

"Why are you so happy?" Kankuro stood up and stretched, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Hey Shika!" Kankuro shouted over Shino's head, then turned to Shino, "because I'm looking forward to entertainment later, with that Kankuro walked away and Shika took Kankuro's seat. Shino jumped up and shouted.

"You sadistic retard!" Shino fumed forgetting Shika was standing there for a moment. Shino looked back at Shika eyes widening to saucers and Shika grabbed his wrist and pulled him down beside him.

"Let me go Nara!" Shino shouted, fidgeting. Shikamaru sighed, but didn't released the furious man.

"I don't want to, we need to talk." Shino pulled himself roughly out of Shikamaru's hand and succeeded, not expecting the lack of resistance he stumbled backwards over one of the pool tables fell on his butt.

"Shit!" Shino swore then got up. Shika saw the result of Shino's haphazard movement and started out towards the brunette, too late Shino reached out for Shika has he went falling into the pool, pulling Shika with him the both went under, raising up above the surface to shake his head of water.

"You klutz." Shikamaru muttered. Shino glared at the lazy man.

"I didn't ask for you help! If you wanna talk then let's! I got a call to go to Turkey and study now, I need you to answer Shikamaru. Me or Temari, I can't wait any longer, I need to get a answer to the professor in Turkey!" Pulling himself out of the pool leaving a shocked Shika in the pool Shino turned and stalked away back into the house.

"We have talked! Now leave me alone unless you have an answer Nara!" Shino shouted as he opened the back door.

Slamming the door he was tackled by a red faced Naruto.

"Sakura is sleeping! How many ti-"

"Not anymore blondie, your voice woke us up." Ino and Sakura came waltzing down the steps.

"Shino!" Ino rushed over and hugged me. I returned the hug and tried to focus on my friends, and not the object of my abused heart who is in the pool soaking wet.

"Wow finally an almost natural blonde dye"...I joked.

yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi yaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoiyaoi yaoi

**Sasuke Uchiha~**

**S**asuke sat back and allowed his boyfriend to drag him off to this Naruto's house. He really didn't want to go. He doubt they would remember him. Sasuke washed the landscapes has Kabuto drove. Back at his apartment Kabuto was chatting and nagging Sasuke how had changed his mind about going. Now here he was sitting on his way to somewhere he didn't want to be. His cell phone vibrated pulling his phone out of his pocket he saw a text from his brother.

See you at the party Sasuke :)

-Itachi

"Son of a..." Sasuke glared at Kabuto. Kabuto gave Sasuke a weak look and whimpered.

"Now Sasuke before you get upset, he called and asked me if you were going." Sasuke glare intensified and Kabuto gaze returned the road. Kabuto continued to chatter about something irrelevant.

"Are you listening Sasuke?" Kabuto whined. Sasuke ignored the man as he pulled into an impressive drive way, noting the other cars parked. Kabuto jumped out and looked around as thought searching for something.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked irritated. Kabuto gave Sasuke a sheepish grin.

"Ahh nothing...nothing..come on... let's go inside." Kabuto dragged Sasuke by his arm. Sasuke was about to tug his arm out of Kabuto's arm while the other pressed the doorbell repeatedly.

"Son of a bitch! Stop pressing the fucking thing! I heard it once!" Sasuke heard an irritated voice shouted, Kabuto stopped and grinned. The door was yanked open revealing the hottest guy Sasuke has ever seen. Kabuto released his arm and glomped the Greek god.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rose and eyebrow, Naruto? An image of a noisy troublemaker from middle school flashed in Sasuke's mind. Who would have thought. Sasuke watched as Kabuto and Naruto shared kisses.

"What's you deal teme?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who was wearing a frown. Kabuto giggled and latched on to Sasuke's arm again.

"Naru-chan, this is Sasuke my boyfriend." Sasuke watched as Naruto's big beautifully blue eyes widen and a chuckle escaped his pinks lips.

"That explains the frown. Jelly? Sasuke?" Naruto grinned then frowned...Sasuke watched Naruto's face with interest.

"Oh my god, are by chance Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked Sasuke nodded as Kabuto pulled him inside. Naruto laughed this time...

"You're a fag?!" Sasuke glared at the loud mouth blond.

"You have a problem dobe?" He asked Naruto wiped a tear falling down his cheeks and shook his head.

"Not at all, My entire group of friends are gay, I have a boyfriend." His smile lessened somewhat for a couple second.

"Oh" Naruto nodded and pointed over their shoulders towards a black BMW that just pulled up.

"There he is...Sai." Sasuke felt Kabuto's hold on him tighten and looked down at his silver haired boyfriend who was watching Sai approached. Sasuke groaned loudly and felt some kinda of relief. Kabuto clearly liked Sai, and Naruto clearly isn't too into the guy.

"This is gonna be fun." Sasuke grabbed Kabuto and kissed him hard. Sasuke turned his head towards and and winked at the man who for a second stood their watching the display of affection.

"Naru love,I brought the stuff." Holding up a bag Sai walked pass the the three and headed towards the commotion. Kabuto detached himself form Sasuke and grinned weakly...

"Uhuh...Naru, im gonna go get some water ok." Kabuto rushed towards the kitchen, no doubt trying to talk to Sai.

"So, Sasuke, welcome to my home." Naruto closed the door behind Sasuke and Sasuke pulled the blond closer and against a wall.

"Pretending to love your boyfriend dobe, that is just mean." Naruto glared and pushes Sasuke away, standing upright he pointed.

"I am not! What about you?! Pretending to love Kabu-chan by eyeing me in front of him!" Sasuke shrugged and followed after Naruto.

"I never said I loved him, this relationship is his idea not mine." Naruto frowned and kept quite. Sasuke slowed down to enjoy the sight of Naruto's butt in his sweat pants, what a beautiful sight it was.

"You know you can be less obvious Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see a pink haired girl beside him.

"Sakura?" The girl nodded and Sasuke began looking for a way to escape. Sakura was the president of his fan/stalker club in middle school. Seeing his face Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry Uchiha. I'm spoken for. She's a beautiful girl."

"She?" Sasuke rose a brow and Sakura continued,

"Yup, 'she'. You were a phase Sasuke, now back to why you're staring at Naruto's butt." Sasuke smirked and relaxed.

"I can't help it.." Sakura chuckled and pushed Sasuke against a wall. Still have that brute strength Sasuke thought.

"You hurt him Sasuke, and I will kill you. Make no mistake." Sakura said softly in Sasuke's ear.

"Sakura?!" They both jumped apart looking at a the source of the voice.

"Ino, babe, come meet Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and nodded throughout the introduction following about girls into the kitchen.

"Oh, god, why?" Sasuke mumbled before stepping into the kitchen

* * *

**YAY...another chapter done and done... . tired as hell... mmm R&R i guess...if you wanna... ^_^**

**ja ne readers! **


	4. Teme and Ka-chan

**Yay another chapter! SasuNaru, mentions of SaixNaru and GarxNaru. This is a Yaoi/Hentai/Yuri fiction, please no unnecessary flaming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters; this is also a non-profit fanfiction…**

**On with it!**

* * *

**Naruto**** & Sasuke~~~~**

**N**aruto fumed as he walked around his house talking to his friends. That damned Sasuke-teme undressing me with his eyes; I could feel my face burning as I remembered the look in his eyes.

"Gah! Damn…" I shouted, turning my attention to making the dip to go with the potato chips. Opening my fridge I bent over to get the Vinegar. Cursing after about 3 minutes of fruitless searching I slammed to fridge shut and went to the cupboards, finally found it I tipped to reach it. Classic, I thought, finally found the damn thing and I am unable to reach it. Just then I felt a body reached over mine, pushing me further into the counter edge.

"As much as seeing you bent over and your shirt riding up exposing golden flesh…I feel the need to help you." Sasuke breathed into my ear, shivering I tried to push him away with my body, only to meet his hardened clearly well-muscled body.

"Aren't you standing a bit too close to me?" I asked hoping to sound cavalier which was the opposite of what I'm feeling at the moment.

"No I think I'm not close enough." He tipped grabbed the Vinegar and slowly sliding down my bother he rested the bottle on the counter. I bit my lip to prevent the moan that was making its way out my mouth from actually escaping and embarrassing me.

"You know I have the Vinegar now, you can move." I said through gritted teeth. Sasuke chuckled and stepped away, a whine escaped my mouth from the lack of warmth. Damn you body! I screamed and pushed pass the clearly pleased Uchiha. Turning my attention to the bowl trying to act relaxed under the teme's observing scrutiny, finally having enough slamming down the wooden spoon and glared at him.

"What's your deal?!" I shouted. Just then Sai walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong hun?" He asked his gaze on Sasuke, he was glaring. Mentally slapping myself for shouting I smiled, the best fake smile I could.

"Nothing, just this damn dip." I pouted for added measure. Sai pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"I can do it if you want?" Sai offered. I beamed genuinely. I hated the kitchen, pulling him in for a small kiss.

"Would you?" I asked, he nodded and I quickly tried tugging the apron off.

"Let me hun." Sai said, turning me to face Sasuke who I had forgotten was still there. Scowling, I almost did recognize that Sai had his mouth on my neck. I groaned loudly, closing my eyes against enjoying the feeling.

"I am standing right here you know." Sasuke bit out. I had almost forgotten the teme, I opened my mouth to reply but Sai beat me to it.

"This is also my _boyfriend_'s house." Sai answered smirking. I looked at Sasuke then Sai and rolled my eyes. Tugging the apron off, I turned to Sai.

"Sai be nice,-" just then the doorbell rang "-I'm gonna answer the door." I said looking at them both. Walking back out towards the door I pulled it open and was glomped by a blond blur.

"Nar-chan!" I pushed the strawberry hair out of my face and chuckled.

"Dei-chan!" I exclaimed and spun my blonde friend around, setting him down I looked at him, noting the glasses. I sighed. Sasori.

"Deidara not again, I told you if he ever hit you, you should shoot him in the head, did you?" Deidara looked down and I hugged him close.

"Oh!" Deidara jumped back and pulled my attention to the person standing at the door who looked a lot like the teme.

"Naru-chan, this is my friend Itachi." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you related to Sasuke?" I asked. The Sasuke look-a-like glanced over my shoulder for a moment before I could turn to look at what was behind me, he pulled me closer with his hands on my waist he started nuzzling my neck and ear.

"What do you think?" I made a strangled noise and turn to Deidara who looking at Itachi with what appeared to be hurt. I pushed the older Uchiha off me.

"You moron, how can you do that with Deidara standing there, it's so obvious that he l-" a hand clamped over my mouth and I was against a familiar warm body. Sasuke. What is with these people and grabbing? I thought.

"Itachi, please stop touching other people." I rolled my eyes and tried to pry his hand over my mouth. He shouldn't be one to talk about touching other people. Just then my door burst open.

"You asswipe!" I heard Gaara shouted. Finally pulling away from Sasuke I ran up to my red head friend and hugged him.

"Gaara!" His scowl turned into a smile, a Gaara smile of course. He pulled away and kissed me.

"Kissing other people in front of me now Gaara, just after I had you again-" Neji had walked up smirking but was unable to finish his sentence since his cousin kicked him on his ankle. Hinata and Kiba stepped around the hissing Neji to hug and greet everyone else. Pulling them inside I closed my door bumped into Sasuke.

"You're a persistent little bastard aren't you?" I asked, irritation dripping from my words.

"Yes I am, and I always get what I want." Itachi chuckled and I glared at him. Deidara pulled the chuckling weasel into my living room leaving me alone with Sasuke, I glared at him and he smirked pushing me against the front door he dipped his head and nibbled on me neck, rocking his hips against mine I could feel his arousal as it pressed against my own semi hard member.

Pulling his head away he looked into my eyes, I could hear my heart thudding in my chest and I looked at his mouth, wishing silently for him to just kiss me. Leaning closer he did just that, it wasn't like when Sai kissed me, it was different, a jolt of electricity ran down my spine and my leg lost all function, I grabbed his arms for support, I opened my mouth to inhale, he took this as in invite and I felt my mouth being invaded my by a clearly skilled wet, warm muscle. A rather loud and wanton moan escaped my lips and he bit my lip, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to slap senses into me, Pushing him off I glared at him. I was angry at him, but mostly at myself for allowing that to happen.

"You know when the time comes Naru, you'll be begging me to take you, you want it, and it's obvious that you do." His gaze raked my body to stop at my crotch, looking down I had pitched a tent, closing my eyes I willed it away. I heard a chuckle and looked at Sasuke who was also sporting a tent of his own.

"You know, just because I'm like this doesn't mean I want you. It's a reaction to stimuli. I would react the same way to your brother or Gaara!" Wanting to wipe the smug look off his face I had mentioned his brother and it worked. He was now frowning. Smiling triumphantly I walked past him into the living room. Finally with my friends I shouted.

"People, order what you want. We are having take out!" I grinned at them.

"You lazy brat!" Ino shouted, I shrugged and left to sit beside Gaara who was trying hard to avoid the advances of Neji. Dropping in his lap I leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"He's not so bad you know. I bet he could do all sort of things to you." I watched as Gaara's face turned red. I looked around the room and I saw Sasuke sprawled in one of my chairs and Kabuto in his lap chatting animatedly about something the raven was clearly not listening to because he was glaring at me. Grinning I mouthed the words "Bite me" and turned my attention to Gaara who rose a brow.

"Don't ask." was all I said.

**Sai**** & Kabuto~~~**

**I **chuckled as I remembered the Uchiha's face as I ran my hand under Naruto's shirt. It was clear as day that he wanted him, as much as I wanted what was seemingly his. Sneering I continued to pound the ingredients in the bowl to make the dip.

"What did the avocado ever do to you?" I heard Kabuto asked softly. Inhaling deeply catching a whiff of his scent and slowly relaxed and smiled.

"I find that some things need to be pounded." I drawled lazily, I watched as he visibly shivered and stepped closer to me, shoulders glued he tipped and turned his head to my ear.

"I miss you." He whispered sadly, I looked at him and the sadness in his eyes was my undoing. Grabbing him I hugged him closely and kissed his neck. He was so like Naruto in expressing his emotions yet so different. I felt his arms wrap around me and I pulled away just enough to kiss him deeply. Luckily everyone was in the living room and Naruto's voice could be heard shouting at the front door.

"We can't hun, not here." Kabuto scowled.

"I don't care, let's tell them now, I can't keep pretending to be smitten by that damn Sasuke, and it's tiring." Kabuto whined and pouted. Naruto's pout had nothing on Kabuto's. Kissing him harder I looked into his eyes.

"We'll tell them later." Kabuto's eye shone brightly and he bit his lip.

"Sai…" I squinted to look at him.

"Yea?" I looked at him keenly wondering what was going on in his pretty head.

"I love you." he said before running out the kitchen. I looked at where he had disappeared to with a smile on my face.

"I love you too." I whispered. Sighing I turned back to the bowl and its contents. Dropping the spoon I washed my hand and dried them.

"You know eavesdropping is not a good thing Shikamaru." I said, I had seen the brunette early but chose to ignore him, leave it to Naruto to have a dry wall separating the bar area from the rest of the kitchen.

"Troublesome." Was all he said, I nodded in agreement.

"Yes men are troublesome aren't they?" I said pouring myself a glass of whiskey sipping it gingerly watching him.

"Don't leer Sai, I have my own problems." I blinked and smiled. I knew of his problems Shino and Temari. Poor guy was all I thought before walking out into the Living room to join the others with Shika in tow.

"You guys didn't screw each other right?!" Shouted Kiba, the dog lover was slapped on the arm by his girlfriend Hinata; I gave her a thank you smile and joined Gaara and Naruto on the couch. Glancing over I saw Kabuto sitting on Sasuke's lap, that damn bastard.

"Sai…" I heard smiled and looked at Naruto who was frowning at me. Honestly it's quite obvious that he was no longer into me and our relationship we were just going through the motions.

"Gah!" I heard Kabuto shouted before he launched at a blonde who looked apologetic then angry at the oncoming assault.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" I heard Naruto shouting jumping from Gaara's lap to part the row. I watched as Sasuke watched Naruto with interest other than his boyfriend who was now in a headlock by the blond. I got up and approached the couple and pulled Kabuto away just as Itachi pulled his blond away.

"Sai…" Kabuto sobbed looking at Naruto who was holding and flexing his jaw, must have gotten hit I thought.

"I'm gonna take him upstairs for a moment, try and do some damage control and the dip is in the fridge." I walked away trying to seem friendly and not so eager and was clearly failing because I was stopped by a smirking Neji.

"Try and look less eager to take your lover out of the room will you." Growling I walked away hearing the chuckle that followed.

"You should try to exercise self-control hun." I said. Kabuto pulled out of my arms and brushed himself off.

"I needed to get out of there." I cocked a brow and looked at him.

"What, your kiss left me wanting more. Now come!" I folded my arms and glared…or at least tried to.

"This is a bad idea for so many different reasons but I can think of about 20 or so reasons off the top of my head why we shouldn't." Kabuto pouted and leaned against the wall in the hall, biting his lips he leaned his head and licked his lips slowly.

"But…Sai…" he sounded breathless; I could feel my self-control slipping and my judgement clouding. When he breathing my name it was the last straw for me. Grabbing his hands I pulled him into one of Naruto's many rooms.

"Sai…" he panted. Smirking I pushed him into the mattress and climbed over him.

"You are going to pay for that." Smiling slowly his hands snaked up my arms to lace around my neck.

"I hope you punish me, I've been really naughty." My cock twitched and excitement flared. Kissing him roughly I rip his shirt off.

"Oh I intend to."

* * *

**Well that was…something…Sai .. Kabuta….not bad… not bad… another chapter, another step closer to the end… hope you enjoyed it! **

**Ja ne! J **


	5. Wow, Really?

**Another chapter yay….been listening to Smother Me by The Used…. Gah . freaking love the song! … This is a Neji x Gaara and Ino x Sakura chapter… also to not get confused when you see Ino & Sakura the underlined name is the point of view in which that part is written…. Its neater that way… you know that part is about those two or three characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and this is a non-profit fan-fiction!**

* * *

**Ino**** & Sakura~**

**N**ormally I would let certain things go, brushing it off as her being tired from her long hours of work, but I can't do it this time. I watched my cherry-top girlfriend talk to our friends, to everyone else it appears that she's being gracious and her normal jovial self, but since we woke up she's been avoiding me. Every moment I touched her she would flinch and move away to engage in some conversation with someone else, sighing I stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Maybe I'm imagining things." I whispered to myself. Biting my lip I headed for the bathroom, Naruto's house had too many halls luckily for me I practically lived here during the summer and was my hide out spot to get away from my parents. My pocket buzzed and I pulled out my cell phone, looking at the caller, my mother cursing I rejected the call. It wasn't that I was being defiant and ungrateful, it's the total opposite I love and I'm grateful for my parents and all they did, I just need something else, and I found it, in Sakura and as a Designer, but of course my parents don't approve. Finally reaching the bathroom door I yanked it open. Unfortunately it wasn't the bathroom. Before me Sai and Kabuto were intertwined in a sexually explicit way.

"Oh. My. God!" I shouted and marched in flick the lights on to see properly. Sai jumped up and wrapped the sheets around himself.

"Now Ino, I know this look-"

"I don't wanna hear it Sai, you bastard what the hell?!" I was furious Naruto is practically my brother.

"Explain Sai!" I shouted slamming the door. Kabuto turned a nasty shade of green before Sai pulled him close and soothed him, touching him in a tender and gentle way that was so different from how he touched Naruto. Then it clicked.

"Lemme guess, you both love each other and didn't have the balls to tell each other at the time and you both went into a relationship and thought: 'hey I do love that guy, but I don't want to hurt my current boyfriend.' Does that about sums it up?" I asked glaring at them both. Kabuto whimpered and Sai kissed his forehead and nodded.

"You guys are so melodramatic…good god! You will tell Naruto tonight!" I turned and left them and headed for the living room to Sakura to sort my problem out. Walking into the room I saw her on the far side chatting animatedly with Shino, Hinata and Kiba.

"Sakura! Come here!" I shouted grabbing her attention then I scowled to show my displeasure. She slipped on a mask of indifference and walked towards me, finally close enough I dragged her to the kitchen by her wrist, finally there she pulled her hand from my grasp.

"Ow, what do you want Ino?" She glared at me.

"Did I do something? You've been avoiding me all night." I asked searching her face for any reaction. I saw hurt.

"I don't know-" I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Resisting at first she passively fought me, nibbling on her bottom lip I felt her relax then she slumped.

"You're leaving me…." She sobbed out. I pulled away and looked at her. I was confused. Where was I going, well I always follow my parents to the annual tea ceremony in the country.

"Where am I going? To Suna? Sakura I asked you to come, but you said you couldn't make it." I looked her tear streaked face.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" She pushed me away and walked back into the living room.

"Damn you woman!" I shouted and ran after her. Just then Sai and Kabuto walked in after me glaring I walked over to Sakura.

"Hun, come on we need to talk, please." I pleaded, I hate when she's sad, worse when it's something I did or said without knowing what I'm being punished for. Before she could respond Kiba shouted.

"Truth or dare!" Groans could be heard throughout the room. I glared at Kiba; I seemed to be glaring a lot tonight.

"We are not children Kiba!" I heard Gaara shouted. I Saw Sasuke smile and got up and pat kiba on the back.

"Why not, let's play! Unless you're all chickens! I rolled my eyes and reached for Sakura's hand to leave the room.

"I wanna play too!" She shouted and walked away, she shoot me a very angry and hurt look. Biting my lip I nodded and joined the others and formed a circle in the middle of the room.

"Rules are, pick either, if you decline you either kiss someone or take a shot of the Gin." Sasuke said loudly.

"Get up un, Tachi sit beside me!" Deidara pouted and pulled Itachi down beside him. I took a spot and motioned for Sakura to sit beside me. Ignoring me she sat between Naruto and Hinata.

"Let's start!" Kiba shouted and pulled the placed an empty Apple Vodka bottle in the centre and spinning it. It landed on Hinata. Hinata blushed and Kiba turned red. Smiling I watched as Kiba dared Hinata to kiss his cheek.

"Weak Kibs!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Hinata's face and kissed her cheek. Kiba looked as though he was gonna throttle his friend for that. I looked at Sakura and she glared at me. After a few more spins and shouts of foul play it was Sakura's turn to spin and with my luck it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare Ino?" she asked icily all tone of play out of her tone. Staring at her I responded.

"Truth, Sakura." I bit my lip waiting for her question.

"Are you cheating on me or do plan to leave me?" She asked evenly, the temperature in the room dropped to sub-zero degrees. I could feel everyone's eyes on bother of us, flickering from her to me.

"I would never dream of doing either of those things. I love you too much to lose you." I responded staring at her. Her lips quivered.

"One more question. I heard you talking to Naruto earlier, what was all that about?" I looked away for a moment trying to remember what I was talking to Naruto about then I remembered and smiled softly.

"You, I was gonna ask you to move in with me when I moved but you seemed distant, you should have listened to the rest of the conversation hun." Getting on all fours I crawled over to her and straddled her running my hand through her I pulled her to me roughly and kissed her hard.

"Don't ever think I'll leave you ok." I kissed her forehead and smiled, just then there was a flash and I turned to see Deidara with a digital camera in his hand.

"For our album, un." I giggled and went back to my spot.

"Leave it to the lesbians to bring drama." Shikamaru drawled. Flipping him off I winked and Sakura. Thank god that's over, turning to Sai I glared and mouthed 'Tell him.' Spinning the bottle it landed on Neji. Grinning mischievously I glance at Gaara, who paled.

"Truth or Dare, Neji Weji?" Neji smirked

"Dare." I tapped my chin and pretended to be thoughtful.

"I dare you to make out with Gaara." Neji licked his lip and winked at me.

**Neji & ****Gaara**

**I** paled at what Ino said, that damned blonde was conspiring with Neji. My first curled as I saw Neji licked his lips and winked at Ino. He got up and approached me. I must be able to decline.

"I decline!" I growled at Ino, who just smiled.

"You can't decline." I turned to Naruto for help who looked away and became fascinating with the stitching in his jeans. The back stabber! It wasn't that I was not attracted to Neji; I just don't need him to gloat or know about it.

"You have to do it in the closet though." Ino said smiling looking to damn pleased with herself. I opened my mouth to retort when Neji appeared in front of me, his face too damn close to mine.

"Unless you're scared. Coward." He whispered, I knew he was taunting me. I refuse to let him think he had me under his thumb. Frowning I pushed him back and straddled him, lowering my head I silenced his gasp with my mouth. It was warm, fisting his t-shirt I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I could feel myself getting lost in the warmth and his taste. Cheesecake. His hands were on my hips and I felt him thrust upwards. Releasing his lips I groaned, the sweet feel of friction was euphoric.

"Neji…." I breathed and rocked against his erection that was pressing against my own. His hands went around to my butt and squeezed then ran up to my neck, into my hair and tugged my head back. Neji's mouth attacked the exposed area of my neck, sucking then he bit down hard.

"Arrggh! Ne…" another moan escaped my lips and he licked the spot slowly and a whimper escaped his lips.

"Huh, guys, I'm all for watching live sex but, please if you get cum on my rug I will kill you both, just letting you know." Naruto's voice brought me back to reality, jumping from Neji I ran out of the room.

"What did I just do?!" I screamed, wrenching open a door I walked and slamming it and sunk to the floor.

"Son of a bitch! I hate him!" I sobbed into my knees. Just then the door pushed open and in walked in the source of my distraught. I glared at him.

"Don't you dare come near me!" He stopped and I took a step backwards further into the room.

"Does the idea of being with me repulse you so much Gaara?" He asked his tone serious holding some hint of sadness. My breath caught for a moment.

"Yes it does! You always make advances, it's fucking annoying Neji!" Side stepping him I rushed out the door and walked back into the living room, glaring, daring anyone to ask me anything I sat down and folded my arms.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, the only person who ignores all my warnings. Turning to him I whispered.

"Nothing." Just then Neji walked in his face dull and contorted into a sadden way. I felt my heart tugged but I ignored it. The game carried on and Neji was no longer is usual self He sat in the ring emotionless. I bit my lip and watched him, not once did he look my way. Suddenly he got up.

"I'm leaving." He announced then walked out of the room. Everyone turned to look at me; no doubt they were thinking his attitude was my fault. I opened my mouth to say something, but Naruto pushed me.

"Go get him…" sighing I ran after Neji catching him at the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, he continued to pull his boots on, look everywhere else but at me.

"Why?" He turned and glared at me.

"Does it matter Gaara?" He bit out at me; I've never heard him like this before. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"As you said I am annoying, so, I'm leaving, I'll never bother you again." With that he walked out into the rain, I hadn't noticed it was raining before. I frowned at his retreating form and cursed I refused to be blamed for his shitty attitude!

"Fine! Go! Fucking bastard!" I slammed the door and made my way to the living room where there was a loud commotion.

"You asshole!" I could hear Naruto's voice shouting. Entering the room I saw Kiba holding Naruto back and Sai holding Kabuto? Must there always be drama when we meet?! I scream mentally. Walking in, I looked at my best friend.

"What's wrong Nar?" I asked him. He looked at me and shrugged out of Kiba's hold.

"This asswipe is cheating on me with teme's boyfriend!" Naruto screamed, I raised a brow, Naruto told me he no longer felt anything for Sai so I couldn't see what was the problem.

"Huh Naruto what's the big deal you said you no longer loved Sai." There was a collective gasp around the room. Naruto glared at me.

"That isn't why I'm mad! He fucked him in my room!" I love my fucking sheets Gaara it's the maroon set you gave me!" Naruto stomped his feet and rounded on Sai

"Have you no decency?! You could have chosen a better time to tell me and the teme!"

"I have a name, Naruto." Sasuke inputted pissing Naruto off even more.

"Teme, don't you care that they did this…what am I asking, I don't care what you feel! You two leave now!" Naruto rushed pass Sai and Kabuto and into….

"Retards!" Naruto shouted…he headed to his room. I turned back to Sai.

"I told you before you should have said something." Sai sighed and nodded.

"I know but, he-" pointing at Itachi "dared me to tell Naru-" I waved him off, at the mentioning Itachi.

"Just go, I'll calm him down." Everyone knew what was going on except Naruto, the blond could be a bit slow. Just then the doorbell rang and Naruto came storming down to the door. I followed behind him at a much safer pace he opened the door to reveal an angry red head. Sasori.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted. He brushed pass Naruto and went into the living room.

"Deidara! Time to go" I followed the red head into the room and watched as Deidara paled and faced the red head.

"We're over Sasori I told you this before!" Itachi stood to intervene and Deidara pushed him back down into the chair…. Sighing I held onto Naruto…

It is virtually impossible for us to ever gather and there not be drama….

* * *

**Yay another successful chapter…**

**Sasuke: I want Naruto**

**Me: You'll have him when the time comes**

**Naruto: Back off teme! I prefer your brother!**

**Deidara: Nar-chan?! **

**Me: :O**

**Itachi: *smirks* I'm a blond magnet.**

**Me: yes you are...*drools* **

**Ja ne :)**


	6. Exciting Enticing Tempting

**Another instalment, I may just stop at 10 chapters if so much, Gah I dunno yet. Again the underlined name is the point of view of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This is a non-profit fan fiction.**

**To Alexei liqueur may this chapter make up for the lack of action in the previous one .**

* * *

**Itachi & ****Deidara**

**I **stood trying hardest to keep what little food I ate down, squeezing Itachi's shoulders I pushed him down into his chair. I needed to do this myself; this was my battle to fight. I tried to glare at Sasori hoping that my face won't betray me and show how truly felt.

"Why are you doing this Deidara?" Sasori asked sweetly. To anyone else listening it would sound caring, but I knew that tone. He was pissed, biting my lip I searched for all the strength I could find.

"I told you, un. We're over." He blinked then smiled menacingly, I could feel my resolve slipping away.

"Deidara, come home. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise." The look he had on his face was one of a challenge. He was daring me to continue defying him. My hold on Itachi intensified.

Of course, being in an abusive relationship one after another tends to make you do dumb shit constantly, expecting different results, what do they call those people, stupid? Yes making the same choices constantly expecting something different makes you stupid and that's what I am right now. Hanging my head I released Itachi's shoulders turning to him I whispered.

"I'm gonna go, I'll pick up my things tomorrow, un." I took a step away from Itachi then he grabbed me. I looked up at him.

"You aren't going anywhere." He bit out harshly. I couldn't respond verbally I stood there blinking. He stood in front of and stared at Sasori. I looked at his back, it looks so firm yet soft and inviting reaching out slowly I gripped his shirt and leaned into him inhaling his scent. Pine and musk.

"He doesn't want to go Sasori, I'd suggest you leave." I heard Itachi growled. I heard a dark laughter.

"What is this Itachi, you want the slut too? Join the line; he's mine, when I'm done with him you can have my, what's left."

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Naruto shouted. I squeezed my eyes tighter and heard shuffling, gasping around the room.

"Naruto right? You know I know my parents do you? No? I heard your mother was great in the sac like her twat of a son? Is it true?" There was a growl and I whimpered.

"Piece of-" Naruto's voice was cut off into a muffle.

"I suggest you not talk to my dobe that way, Sasori. Or I will end you?" Sasuke's menacing voice echoed throughout the room.

"Deidara, I'll see you at home." There was a shuffling, retreating of footsteps then the slamming of the front door.

"Teme! I'm not a dobe!" Naruto shouted. Itachi turned around and hugged me.

"You'll stay with me." He whispered into my hair. I nodded and hugged him closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm too weak." I sobbed into his shirt, his hold on my tightened.

"Having gone through what you did it would break anybody to nothing, you my friend aren't weak, and you're stronger than you think." I nodded pulling my head back his kissed my forehead.

"Oi Ita, take Dei-chan upstairs, you guys can say the night. Teme time for you to leave my house." Naruto growled. I pulled away from Itachi.

"I need to talk to Naruto." He nodded, releasing my I went after Naruto what Sasori had said was sure to have the blond out of it. Finally seeing him close the bathroom door I knocked.

"Nar?" I called softly.

"Y-yea." His voice was broken; I twisted the door knob and entered the bathroom. Naruto was sitting on a closed toilet eyes red and brimming with tears. I stood there looking at him and opened my arms. Biting his lip he looked at me then jumped into my arms, weeping.

"I'm sorry Naru, he shouldn't have said such things about aunty Kushina like that." I began stroking his head to calm him down.

"I...i...i knowww." He whimpered and clutched my shirt tighter. It was like our childhood all over again. Me the dirty orphan from down the road hugging his friend the abandoned child everyone teased about not having parents. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, rocking him back and forth hushing him slowly.

"It's just when we were younger." I heard him croaked out with a small and cracked chuckle.

"Yes it is." He pulled away and looked at me. Taking my face in his hand he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I'm glad I have you." There was a long pregnant pause. I nodded then kissed his forehead.

"You should tell Itachi."

"What?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"No. I can't he deserves better." Naruto frowned.

"I keep telling you stop dating assholes, ever since high school but you don't listen. Deidara, you deserve better, much better, but any blind fool can see how much Itachi cares for you. You should have seen his face when he was talking to Sasori. He looked as though he was gonna unleash eternally burning black fire on him." Naruto said, his eyes shining with admiration, and I smiled weakly not liking or wanting to talk about me. I smirked at him.

"What about and Sasuke?" Naruto's smile turned into a frown.

"That teme! I don't like him at all." I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, he is quite handsome Naru-chan, he's like a mini Itachi, just less good looking." Naruto chuckled then grimaced.

"I don't like him Deidara, and I haven't noticed his looks." Jumping up he pulled me up to stand. I brushed his hair from his face and leaned over to lick his tear streaked face, just like I did when we were younger. Just then the door opened, revealing a wide eyed Shikamaru and frowning Shino.

"Troublesome." He rolled his eyes and closed the door. Laughing I turned back to Naruto.

"You can stop licking my face now weirdo." I hugged him one last time and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go sleep now, it's kinda early but after the Sasori thing, I'm in no mood to socialize." He nodded and headed towards the kitchen, I saw Sasuke walk in after him. Heading to Itachi I saw him sitting in the couch, Ino and Sakura where heading upstairs, it's the beauty of Naruto's house, many rooms, everyone could stay the night, everyone seemed to have headed upstairs to their respective rooms. I sat beside Itachi leaning my head on his shoulder, I looked at him, he was deep in thought and frowning.

"Wanna go up now?" I asked he turned to look at me and nodded. Standing I turned to pull him up, smirking he pulled me down and I fell in his lap, gripping my waist tightly he adjusted me on his lap so I would be straddling him. I stared at him, watching his face. He reached up and cupped my cheek gently; his eyes were trailing, leaving a burning patch on my cheeks. His eyes stopped at my mouth, I looked in his eyes it was filled with lust. Suddenly the room temperature rose to 100 degrees, or maybe it was me.

**Normal**

**D**eidara opened his mouth to speak but Itachi had other ideas he could do with his beautifully inviting lips. Pulling Deidara closer he kissed him, not a tender and gentle kiss, it was a rough 'I-need-you-now' kind of kiss. Deidara moaned into the kiss reaching around he ran his hand through Itachi's hair bringing him closer. It was wild and erratic, both heartbeats thundering in their chest as the lips, tongue and teeth touched and dance. Itachi feeling the lust rolling off his angel hooked Deidra's leg properly, turning he pushed Dei into the couch. Falling with a 'humph!' Deidara giggled a sound Itachi found went straight to his already tightening groin. Pulling away from Deidara's mouth he roughly pulled Dei's head back and attacked his neck. Deidara began whimpering.

"Tachi…." He moaned Itachi's name. Drunk with power Itachi growled and rocked his erection against Deidara's, white blind spots appeared in their vision from the sweet glorious feeling received from the friction between their erections.

"Deidara, I want you so much." Itachi whispered, whimpering softly. He had never wanted someone this badly before. Deidara groaned at the need in Itachi's voice and thrust up against Itachi. Itachi groaned and slipped his hands between them into Deidara's now open jeans and massaged his erection. Gripping Itachi's shoulders Deidara bit him thrusting into Itachi skilled hand.

"Itachi… oh...nggh…" Deidara whimpered falling prey to Itachi's hand skills. Itachi looked at his angel eye half-mast and glazed with lust Deidara was the epitome of beauty, licking Deidara's jaw, working down to his neck nibbling and sucking hard, to leave his mark, Itachi had Deidara into a whimpering mess.

Deidara bucked into Itachi's hand, he wanted to touch Itachi too but with his min cloudy he couldn't think properly, he didn't know what to do. That damn weasel, throwing his back he felt the need to explode growing more intolerable, he need release and he needed it now. Wiggling around he gave Itachi more room to work his magic, he heard Itachi chuckled, biting his lip he was about the retort when Itachi thumb ran across his painfully erect cock head.

"Argh…Tach…" Deidara could only manage to voice half of his words, he stroking became wilder and more spasmic, and so did Deidara's thrusting. Itachi moved over to his ear, licking the biting the lobe he drawled.

"Will you cum for me Dei-da-ra?" Deidara nodded as Itachi's words flew to his groin, aiding in his release, with one powerful buck he came in Itachi hand, his head thrown back mouth open and eyes squeezed shut he filled Itachi's hand with the evidence of the best orgasm ever. Flopping back down panting he looked at Itachi through heavy lidded eyes.

"Wow, you're a super cummer aren't you?" Itachi teased. Deidara blushed and reached for the hand towel on the coffee table, rolling of a piece the paper, he gave it to Itachi to wipe his hands off.

"Huh, Tachi, I-" placing a finger on Deidara's lip he silenced him.

"It's ok, I wanted to do it for you, for a while now. I like you, a lot" Deidara stared at him and looked away.

"Me too, un, like you that is, I like you too." He muttered softly. Just then Naruto walked in, tactless as usual.

"That's all nice, but get cum on my couch and I will kill you both." Naruto winked at Itachi then sneered warningly. Deidara giggled into Itachi's now crumpled and sweaty shirt. He smiled at Naruto and nodded and walked away from the couple.

"He will, un." Deidara wiggled into his jeans and sat up. Itachi pulled himself together and pulled Deidara up to stand with him.

"Lead the way angel." Deidara pouted pulling Itachi behind him.

**Sasuke**** & Naruto~**

"**T**hat's all nice, but get cum on my couch and I will kill you both." I heard Naruto say to my brother and Itachi. Smiling I leaned against the counter waiting for the firecracker to walk through the door.

"You're still here?" Smirking I walked over to stand beside him, leaning closer I licked his ear. He jumped away and I grin. It's so much fun watching his reaction. He was glaring at me.

"What is your deal Sasuke?" Hearing my name rolled off his tongue I looked at his mouth, his full pink kissable lips, as his cheeks turned red.

"Nothing, just wanted to taste a piece of you. Why?" Glaring he turned away and began loading his dishwasher.

"Well now you had a taste go away." I watched as he bent over smiling I walked to stand behind him.

"Impossible, I want to taste more of you, Na-ru-to." I drawled into his ear, I felt him shiver and heard him take a quiet, shallow breath. Placing my hand on either side of his body I trapped him against me.

"S-Sasuke stop." He breathed out. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one affected by this. He turned around to push me away, albeit weakly, I gave him some room. I needed him to want this for some reason. I didn't want to force him.

"Naruto,-" I breathed his name, leaning closer I nuzzled the side of his hair gently and whispered in his hair. "-I need you to want this." I nibbled on his ear lobe, his hold on my arms tightened and I felt his body sag against mine, holding his waist I pulled him against and felt his arousal, smiling I began to nibble on his neck. I felt a low rumble throughout his body.

Pulling away I looked at him I looked at him, eyes glazed with lust and his breathing shallow with lips slightly parted he was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and waves of lust were rolling off unto me. He bit his lip and that was the last straw, grabbing his head I pulled him closer, running my hand through his hair and over his neck I felt his hand clawing my back pushing me back against the centre counter he dominated the kiss, something I found I could grow accustomed to. Pulling his shirt over his head I tossed it somewhere and barely having time to take in his perfectly sculpted body I tugged his head back and bit his neck.

**Normal**

**"A**rgh!" Naruto frantically moaned loudly, loving the feel of Sasuke's mouth on his neck, it was heavenly. Tugging Sasuke's shirt out of his dress pants he began unbuttoning it, while Sasuke worked on the string of his sweats.

"I need to feel you hurry." Sasuke breathed out his mouth still on Naruto's. Sasuke spun them around and hoist Naruto legs around his waist.

"Living room now." Naruto growled out. Barely making it to the living room the both fell to the floor. Pants down, Naruto nude and Sasuke in boxers, Naruto rocked against Sasuke's evident excitement straining in his boxers.

"Fuck…" Sasuke groaned out. Naruto began feeling the need for more contact awkwardly removed Sasuke's boxers, now both totally naked Sasuke leaned back just enough to look at Naruto's form.

"Beautiful." Naruto blushed and moaned when Sasuke began to tease his pert nipples with his tongue, licking at sucking Naruto was in cloud 9 and had no intention of coming down. Gripping Sasuke's head he pulled him up for a deep aggressive kiss.

"Fuck me Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes burned with the flames of lust, greedily attacked Naruto's neck marking him as his own, for he will this delectable blond even if it killed him. He began licking and sucking down to Naruto's nipples, down his stomach twirling his tongue in his belly button, Naruto giggled smirking he pulled away, positioning himself between his legs he looked down at the gorgeous erect cock weeping for him; hooking his hands under Naruto's knee he took the wet head into his mouth.

"Holy crap!" Naruto shouted, moaning he ran his hand through Sasuke's hair pulling his wickedly skilled mouth further down his member, thrusting slowly into Sasuke's mouth he whimpered.

"Oh…more…Sas, more." Naruto chanted, eyes rolled over Sasuke decided to step it up a notch. Releasing Naruto's now glistening cock he began to lick his balls slowly while stroking him.

"No, I want your mouth." Naruto pouted and Sasuke complied taking Naruto's member back in his mouth he took him as far back in his throat as he could and began to hum.

"Hell, you have the best mouth ever!" Sasuke pulled back and began bobbing his head Naruto on the verge of exploding grabbed Sasuke's head and started thrusting roughly and quickly in Sasuke's mouth, with one deep thrust he came in Sasuke's mouth.

"Enjoyed that?" Sasuke smirked feeling pleased with himself.

"Best head ever." Naruto moaned.

Grinning Sasuke swallowed his prized and licked the now deflated member. He watched as Naruto reached into a drawer in the centre table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Sasuke raised a brow quizzically.

"My friends are horn-dogs; I always put them around the house." Naruto told him, taking the bottle from Naruto, he coated his fingers and erection generously, snapping the bottle closed he tossed it away and pulled Naruto closer. Leaning over he began licking Naruto's nipple slowly.

"How do you want this?" He asked, teasing Naruto's hole with one finger before slipping it in. Naruto took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Do you want it rough?" Sasuke added another finger and began moving his fingers back and forth roughly hitting Naruto's prostate with precision. Naruto's breath hitched for a moment before he relax and began whimpering and pushing and rocking against Sasuke's fingers.

"Arrggh…ngh…Saaaa-" Naruto groaned out.

"Or do you want it slow?" Sasuke added another finger but moved it slowly. Naruto's hip bucked seeking that sweet feeling of being plunged and filled. Growing impatient he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and growled at him.

"I will not hesitate to kill you teme, fuck me!" Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, pulled out his fingers aligning himself with his entrance he plunged into the tight wet heat that was Naruto's ass.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, pain and pleasure play tug of war down his spine, and pleasure won.

"Move….Ahhh" Sasuke smirked and began thrusting in and out of Naruto, with deadly precision and a mission to make Naruto melt under him. Grabbing him up Sasuke went into a sitting position so Naruto would be straddling him.

"Teme what are you doing?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's question. Spreading Naruto's ass cheeks he thrust up hitting Naruto's prostate better than before. Throwing his head back Sasuke was reeling from the feeling of being so far up into Naruto, he almost came right there.

"Ride me." Was all Sasuke muttered.

And that was what Naruto did.

Starting with a slow pace, Naruto rocked in Sasuke's lap with a mischievous smile on his face, Sasuke was starting to regret this position until Naruto began clenching his muscles.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted he was so close pulling out of Naruto who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Sasuke wha...ah!" Naruto was jerk around to lie on his tummy his hips were jerked back so he was kneeling, face down, ass up.

"That was devious Naruto, clenching your ass like that." Without a warning Sasuke plunged into Naruto with a moan he began plundering the blonde's ass, pinning his arms above his head Sasuke bit Naruto's shoulders and ran his nails down his back.

"Sasuke….oh god yes!" Grinning like a bastard Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass, squeezing it he pushed it apart massaging the cheek. Thrusting wildly he could feel his release grow nearer.

"Nar…ruto I'm so close." Naruto whimpered and pushed back.

"Me to…ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted cuming on his carpet Sasuke was far behind since now Naruto's insides were squeezing him tighter than before.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came shouting Naruto's name, flopping down on the blond he hugged him close before rolling to the side. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at his blond, he met half lidded eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

"I'll kick your ass later, for now just sleep please."

"We're naked." Sasuke said in a clipped voice, Naruto frowned and pointed to the halls.

"A room with a ramen noodle chibi bowl on the door is my room, go in for a shirt teme and come the hell back." Naruto said closed his eyes, he was too tired to move or argue that and his ass hurt.

"Sure things, just give me a minute to rest." Naruto turned to him and glared.

"Go now, I refused to be-" Sasuke glared which Naruto didn't flinch to.

"I'll remember Naruto just sleep. Now." Not liking the tone Sasuke was using with him he glared back at the brunette. Sighing Sasuke ran his hand over his face.

"Naruto, please just, rest ok? I'll remember it." Sasuke said in a gentler tone, Naruto visibly relaxed and after a couple seconds humph and closed his eyes. Sasuke stared at the blond for a couple minutes, when he was sure Naruto was in deep sleep he picked the blond up and took him to his room. It was easier in his head than in real life, Naruto was no lightweight. Finally getting the door open Sasuke placed Naruto in his bed and joined him pulling the sheets over them both he settled in beside Naruto, finally tucked in Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke. Smirking the Uchiha pulled him closer playing with blond locks before he too drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Shikamaru & ****Temari**

**I**t wasn't that I didn't know that Shikamaru was sleeping with Shino, but I tried my hardest to ignore it, hoping he would change, even for me. So as I am lying here looking at Shikamaru pretend to sleep, I couldn't help but feel almost sorry for myself, not that I was any better no, sleeping with a guy you know has a thing for another guy while with another girl I'm pretty much the same as him. Sighing deeply and turned on my back, the silence was gnawing at my mind.

"Wanna talk?" I asked. I waited for a response and got a sigh. Shikamaru was known for sighing a lot but there were differences between his sighs.

"Yes." I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the blow; I knew he'd leave me sooner or later, I truly did love him.

"I was cheating on you with Shino." He blurted very unlike his usual sloth like self. I nodded in the dark.

"I know." There was shuffling and the room was flooded with light.

"You knew?" He asked seriously. I nodded, I didn't trust my voice, I wanted him to make a sensible decision and not be guilted into staying with me.

"Yea, I knew I just wasn't going to say anything since I've been cheating on you with Anko." I looked at him and smiled weakly. Then he burst into laughter and found myself laughing as well.

"That bossy field op that spits and talks like a man? I can bet you're the sub in that little relationship." I chuckled and nodded. He wiped his face and looked at me solemnly.

"So where do we go from here? Shino wants me to choose but I can't I love you and I love him." Shikamaru whispered. I looked at him then smiled weakly reaching across him I turned the light off and flopped down in the bed.

"Look at it this way, if you say you are in love with someone then fall in love with someone else after, you never really loved the first one to begin with then." I paused for a while then chuckled,

"Unless you don't know the meaning of being in love." I added. He chuckled and shuffled closer.

"Thank you Temari, beyond your temper and your boyish tendencies you're the best friend a guy like me could have." Pushing him off me I grunted.

"Stop saying that, that's why Naruto calls me a man constantly." I pouted then rolled over listening to him laugh.

"Just let your heart guide you, who can you, not live without. You'll know your answer." I heard him hum in acknowledgment.

"Sure."

"Now go to bed I'm tired. I swear we should stop meeting. All this damn drama." Smiling softly I willed myself to sleep.

* * *

**Me: I feel accomplished! Yay!**

**Sasuke: Finally I got the dobe.**

**Naruto: Teme! *blush**

**Itachi: And I got Deidara –smirk-**

**Deidara: /) weirdo… **

**Itachi: you know you love me.**

**Me: Yes he does! He moans your n- ._.) **

**Deidara: *glares***


	7. Morning After

**Took me a while, but this is another chapter. I feel happy with it so far, I have read the previous ones and thought something weren't explained I should start now:**

**The whole ItaxDei thing, before it was Itachi who invited Deidara not knowing that Deidara knew Naruto, Ino and Gaara, not the others. The part where everyone gasp at Gaara's statement when he said Naruto didn't love Sai, they only gasped in mock-surprise, it's painfully obvious to them and they had already known.**

* * *

**Shikamaru & ****Shino**

**I** looked around at the night clock and saw the neon lights flashed 9:43am, groaning I threw my legs over the bed sat up and looked around, 6 more days before I leave for Turkey. I turned and pushed at the lump that slept beside me. It wasn't that I wanted to go, but there is no future here for me, I pushed again at the lump scowling, no one or thing holding me back. Growling I picked up a book lying carelessly and whacked the lump beside me.

"Get up Kankuro!" The lump shifted and groaned.

"So troublesome this early in the morning, Shino, go back to sleep." I looked at the shifting and groaning lump that sounded like Shikamaru, but it couldn't have been I went to bed with Kankuro. Well not went to bed with as in to have sex with but, in the sense that I slept with him. Well not like that, but….. I mentally slapped myself for my rambling, pulling the sheets off the lump I saw Shika's miserable face glaring back at me and groaning.

"Why are you in here?" I asked I could feel my face turning red; he sat up slowly and stretched not the least bit bothered by my question. I scowled, not liking being ignored I pinched him.

"Ow, what?" He asked I jumped further into the bed and glared.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked again, he raised a brow and chuckled. I looked at him quizzically.

"I came in last night to talk to you, but Kankuro said you were sleeping and offered his spot, it was too late and I was too tired to resist so here I am." He said standing and stretching. I felt my face flush and I turned away muttering 'oh'. Shoving my legs into my converse I pulled on my t-shirt and pulled my toothbrush out of my bag.

"Oh, the answer is Temari, by the way." Shika called out to me before I could leave for the bathroom, I stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" I asked, honestly lost. He shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet then back at me his expression grave.

"You asked me to choose, you or Temari. The answer is Temari." I stood there for a moment, staring at him, I felt surprisingly, a weight lifting off my shoulders and out my heart, but I felt it breaking, it hurt, yes, but not as bad as I had expected. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face hard. Glaring, I could feel the angry seeping in, I wasted my time on him, I loved him so much and he's doing this to me, but at the same time it's not so bad. He cupped my face in his hands and looked down at me, then kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"I'm sorry Shino." I nodded then pulled away from him.

"You should give Kankuro a chance you know." He said. I scowled at him.

"Shoving me off to another guy already, at least wait 5 minutes." He laughed and flopped down on the bed.

"I want you happy quickly, so I won't feel so guilty." I tutted then looked away. Asshole.

"Kankuro has his desires laid elsewhere." I said, why? I don't know. Shika sat up and looked at me.

"Why would you say that? He's at Temari's everyday complaining about you." I stopped shuffling about to look at him.

"What?" Shika looked up then sighed.

"Troublesome, just talk to him. I'm tired already." With that he dragged himself off the bed and out the hall. I looked back at the spot he vacated, Kankuro lied about cheating…. Why?

**Sasuke & ****Naruto**

**"N**aruto!" I sat up quickly at the calling or should I say screaming of my name. Eyes a bit fuzzy I looked around I was clearly in my room, though I didn't remember coming here, then I was attacked by a pink and blond blur.

"Naruto you and Sasuke!" Deidara and Sakura screamed, me and Sasuke what? I thought out loudly.

"You guys had sex!" I was not a morning person and being bombarded by nonsense made me grumpy.

"No we didn't, now go away." I rolled over and stuffed my head under the pillow only to have the sheets dragged of me and shrieks filled the room, getting up again for the second time I glared at them.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, Saukra's face was pink and Deidara was staring at me unashamedly.

"You're naked Naru." He said calmly I looked down at indeed I was. I grabbed out the sheets frantically trying to cover myself up, getting tangles in the sheets I fell off the bed and landed in a thump.

"Damnit! Sasuke! You asswipe!" I shouted, my butt hurt so badly. Deidara and Sakura murmured something about hot man sex before closing the door leaving me in shame. Standing clumsily I located a shirt and pulled it on before throwing the door open and racing downstairs.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, I could hear his laughter coming from the kitchen ceased as I called his name. Storming into the kitchen I rushed towards him.

"What did you do to me last night?" I asked him ignoring the snickering of the others around us, he smirked and laced his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck.

"Whatever do you mean cupcake?" I felt my face growing hot and my body responding to his voice. Treacherous body! Trying to pull away I pinched him.

"You know exactly what I speak of, you had sex with me!" Sasuke grinned and leaned closer.

"Yes we did, and Naruto I must say you are very expressive and energetic" The entire kitchen burst filling with laughter and howling. I felt my face turned beet red and I pushed away from him and turned on the others.

"I hate you all!" Then turned for the door, smirking deviously I turned back to Sasuke.

"You would think so, you were unable to keep up with me last night." More howls and laughter could be heard. Ha, take that teme! I muttered walking back to my bedroom for more sleep, just then I was pushed roughly in the room and the door slammed closed behind a seething Sasuke.

"Is that what you think Naruto, I was unable to keep up?" I gulped partially scared, and partially excited. Sasuke was so pissed.

"Look now Sasuke, calm down, you started it." He raised a brow and took slow deliberate steps towards me shrugging out of his clothes with each step; I bit my lip at his exposed flesh.

"How did I start it Naruto Uzumaki, by saying you're expressive, that's a good thing you know." He was now in front of me close enough to touch me but he wasn't. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came, my brain was turning to mush he was standing too damn close I tried wiggling away but he grabbed my arm and pushed me roughly into the bed.

"By the way, my shirt looks good on you." I opened my mouth to respond but he swallowed it, literally. His mouth was on mine invoking all sorts of reactions I didn't want to have. I pushed him away breaking our kiss enough to breath.

"It wasn't a challenge Sasuke, just staaahhpppp… oh god..." I moaned out, his hands were up under his shirt and stroking my already erect member, dammit. He leaned closer and nibbled on my ear.

"If it wasn't then too bad, because it sounded like one, and I'm not one to back away from a challenge, I always get what I want Naruto, and I want you."

He pulled away enough to rip the shirt off me, I could feel my resolve slipping but I no longer cared, honestly I love this feeling. Reaching up, I pulled him closer, my eyes heavy with lust I licked his lip.

"Then Sasuke, prove me wrong." His eyes darkened and so did the rest of the room.

* * *

**And there it is! Gah I need a beta reader! -pout-**


	8. Plot

Gah! -_-) writer's block….. been writing this for weeks now…. Yea its that bad :\

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Couple weeks later**~~~ **Naruto**** & Sasuke & Gaara**

*Thump!*

*Thump!*

*Thump!*

"Naruto!" I grumbled and rolled to my side, throwing my legs over a warm body, I wiggled closer and breathe…. They smelled really good, opening my eyes slowly I was met with black smirking ones.

"Someone loves to snuggle." I pushed away from the bastard. We weren't exactly dating; we are just two people who had sex with each other every night. That's all.

"Naruto!" I heard shouting outside my door before it was pushed open, instinctively I kicked Sasuke off my bed and smiled when I heard his groan. Gaara walked in after checking if I was decent.

"I know he's here Naruto I am not deaf." I pouted then pulled the red head into a hug.

"I know but it gave me a reason to kick the bastard off the bed now didn't it." Gaara rolled his eyes and Sasuke grumbled and stood then his phone rang, I glanced at the clock, 7 o'clock, who could be calling him at this hour.

"Hey hun…no I'm not busy…. Yea I can come over if you want…" I watched as Sasuke moved around the room gathering his clothes. To say that what he was saying didn't hurt would be true. What he was saying didn't hurt, it was his tone, he was speaking softly using a tone I thought was only reserved for I dunno…..me.

" I'll be there, yes it'll be worth it." Sasuke grinned then hung up, I could feel Gaara tensing beside me, I squeezed his wrist as a warning, I looked up at him trying to say as much as possible without words. Sasuke pulled his shirt on and looked at me smiling he sat to pull his shoes on.

"Gonna be late Kitsune." He said using a name only used during sex. I scoffed and welled up with hurt and anger.

"Why bother come, don't you have someone to be, go fill your desires elsewhere asshole." I glared as Sasuke looked back at me and raising a brow.

"Naruto, what's with the tone? Are you jealous?" I gasped and opened my mouth to respond when Gaara clamped his hands over my mouth.

"You should go Sasuke." Gaara said venomously, Sasuke blanched, but just a bit, he sat back pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Kisame, I won't be able to make it…No… my wife…. Dumbass!" Sasuke growled and tossed the phone kicking his shoes off he stood and went to the door, my eyes followed his every move and my mouth was gaping. Wife?!

"Kit, you look like a fish, when you're done with the raccoon I'll come back up." With that he left, leaving Gaara scowling more than normal and me a tad bit furious, turning my attention to Gaara I pulled him down on the bed. Noticing his hesitation I smiled.

"No worries changed the sheet this morning after our romp, so tell me what's up?" Gaara's face changed into something that wasn't very Gaara… he was sad.

"It's Neji. He did something weird." My eyes widen knowing Neji and his feelings for Gaara it could only be one thing…

"What did he do?" I asked waiting and settling myself to laugh.

"Nothing." I blinked a couple times and knitted my brow.

"What?" Gaara nodded and started pacing.

"Exactly Na-chan, he did nothing, I mean we have spoken yea, we live beside each other but in all those times it was…." He paused and looked around frantically for a couple seconds.

"Polite! He was polite. It's weird, very weird. I'm used to the perverted him not the, 'Hello Sabaku', and a damn nod!" Gaara shouted which was very unGaara and I chuckled.

"Oh Gaara-chan, you don't like it? How does it make you feel?" He stopped and looked at me then folded his arms.

"Don't do that Naruto, don't go into therapist mode on me, your one course in psychology doesn't give the right, plus, I hate that." He growled I nodded bored then sat there staring at him. The staring contest… then Gaara snarled.

"I wanna slap him sometimes, just shake him and ask, 'what is wrong with you?!' I just wanna bite his lips off…. Pinch him until he's red, and then pull on his hair roughly so he cries out…." Gaara paused and sat on my bed eye glazed only just a bit.

"I wanna kiss him and ask for my Pervy Neji!" Gaara shouted.

"Then do it, I mean who is he to be changing on you right?" Gaara nodded and got up.

"Yes true, it's his fault for making me feel this way right!" He then sighed and scowled.

"Nice try Naruto, I'm not stupid, but I just do whatever that come in my mind. Thank you, also school tomorrow moron." I nodded and watched as he left. Flopping down into the bed I stared at the ceiling smiling I pulled my phone out and sent a text.

"Who are you texting?" Sasuke asked, ignoring him I pretended to be typing a message, childish, yes, cares given, none.

"Come on Naruto. You're being unfair!" He shouted, I hate being shouted at, tossing the phone I sat up and looked at him.

"What exactly is my fault?!"

"You were the one saying this is just a fling, a fuck-buddy contract!" Sasuke said motioning between us.

"Then, when I get a phone call you get jealous and also set your rabid Raccoon on me!" I gasped then jumped up. Walking to him, I pointing at his face.

"You take that back!" I glared, he frowned.

"No! He is rabid and he looks like a Raccoon!" I swing my hand and it met his cheek.

"How dare you talk about my friend like that?! You have no right, get the fuck out!" Sasuke flexed his jaw and stared at me before grabbing me and pulling me to him, kissing me fiercely he pushed me away.

"You really are a dobe." I pulled away and scowled.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke turned to leave picking his bag and swinging it over his shoulder he pulled open the door before walking out.

I rushed through the door sheets dragging behind me I screamed at him.

"Oi Sasuke! Where are you going!" He stopped abruptly then faced me, staring. Fidgeting uncomfortably I looked at his nose. Weird yes, I know but noses keeps me calm.

"Giving you space." My eyes widen. As I watched him pull open the door walking down the few steps, my chest ached, my stomach felt heavy, my head was pounding, he was leaving to give me space, I don't want space I want you!

He stopped then turned around smirking, bag strap over his bare chest his hand his in pocket I felt my blood rising and my face growing hot.

"That's all you had to say dobe." I heard, not listening I watched him walked close and pushed me back into the house.

"Oi, weren't you just leaving!" I glared and he smiled before being serious.

"Why are you so guarded Naru-chan?" He asked, I cringed then walked away.

"None of your business!" I turned into the kitchen for, looking around, no reason, I'm in the kitchen for no reason. Gah!

"It is my business dobe!" I felt his hands wrapping around my waist and a big dark head resting on my shoulder.

"You have no right to know Sasuke." I whispered, I enjoyed his company too much to have him know about my past, it scares people, after a while, they pity me first, then they live their life uncomfortable and tense around me, it make relationships awkward, and eventually it become rubbish. Sasuke's hold on me tightened before he spun me around and kissed me harshly, I was too surprised, I opened my mouth to respond but he interrupted me.

"You talk too much sometimes and you over think things. I have the right to know about the man I want for a boyfriend, don't you think?" I was gaping like a fish and blushing furiously looking away I muttered.

"You teme, it has been only a couple weeks, you…what if I am a psychopath? Mm or worse yet a… mmmm.. A…" I stuttered the last part my brain going mush when Sasuke started nibbling on neck and rubbing his clearly playful erection against my pelvis. How am I to respond with this?!

"Ahhh!" I screamed the bastard bit me. I glared at him and punched his arm.

"What gives teme?!" He smirked and tugged the sheet from my body, licking his lips he spun us around and hoisted me unto the counter top in the middle of the kitchen….. I looked at him. This pervert, worse than Kakashi this one. Sasuke grin and pulled me closer, pulling my arm around his neck, he licked my chin slowly and daintily.

"I get that you have problems, I get that it has been just a couple weeks, but during the time I have been here, I feel at peace, calm I can smile and be me around you. I can be Uchiha Sasuke around you, not Mr. Uchiha, you make me happier than I have been in years and I will wait until you are ready to tell me I won't pressure you. Ok?" He concluded, I took a chance to raise my head from his shoulder which has got there somehow and looked at him, he was serious. Turning tomato red I looked away and mumbled.

"Thank you." Sasuke grinned then pulled me closer.

"Go out with me later?" He asked and I nodded yes, why bother fight it?

"Argh! Sasuke!" Just when I was having nice thoughts about how sweet he was I was forced back unto the counter and my legs open. Hooking my knees over his shoulder Sasuke grinned.

"I need to do this first dobe, Gaara spoiled my breakfast." I raised a brow, breakfast?

"We were in bed bastard!" Sasuke bent to lick the head of my shaft, slowly and painfully, moaning I looked down at him, as he looked up at me with an evil and seductive gaze.

"Exactly."

**Neji**** & Gaara~~~ **

***Ping* **

"Incoming." Closing my inbox and locking my phone I pushed it back into my pocket with a grin, setting the newspaper on the coffee table I got up and went to my room.

"Neji! Gaara is downstairs." Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"Honestly you two should just fuck already." I stared at her for a moment. My little cousin all grown up and mature, now using foul language. I may not be such a good influence on her. Smirking I pulled my pants off and removed the rubber band from my hair allowing it to fall around my shoulders loosely.

"I should say the same for you and Kiba." Her face turned red and she stomped away. Shrugging out of the rest of my clothes I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the bathroom, stepping in the shower, I allowed the water to run over my body, soaking me from head to toe. Dripping I stepped out and went downstairs, towel in place and sexily wet I went to greet Gaara.

I walked into the living room where he was and leaned against the door frame, watching him pace with a scowl on his face. I grinned before setting an indifferent mask on.

"May I help you Gaara?" I asked I watched him turn around and took in a sharp breath. Damn! His face right now, I want to gobble him up right here.

"Y-yes. Neji." His face was growing redder by the minute. I stood straighter and took even slow deliberate steps into the room, pushing my hair back I looked at him. Face giving nothing away.

"Yes Gaara, how can I help you?" He scowled then snarled, my eyes widen by a fraction at his reaction. I didn't even see him move or raised his hand, but I did feel the slap forcing my head to the side and sending vicious stings throughout my face. I clutched my bruised cheek and look back at him.

"What was that for?!" He looked up at me a couple seconds, then pulled me close and kissed me. Pushing me away he slapped me again, this time I really didn't care. Gaara just kissed me. I watched as his face grew red and his eyes teary then he bolted out the front door. Touching my lips I smiled.

"Seriously? Getting naked then wet to tease Gaara." Hinata commented before going out the front door. I looked at the door but strangely I couldn't help but feel as though I took a giant step back from getting the raccoon, and I needed that raccoon.

**Gaara**** & Hinata~~~**

**I **slammed my front door and slid down to the floor.

"What was I thinking?!" I pulled on my hair and screamed mentally. I kissed him. I mean I slapped him but I kissed him.

"Urgh!"

"Gaara!" there was a knock at the door. Hinata? I got up and opened the door to see Hinata standing there with a sinister smile.

"What do you want?" I asked harsher than normal, her smile didn't falter instead she pushed pass me. Closing the door I looked back at her.

"Look Hin-" she waved me off.

"We'll be in-laws soon no need to be shy, in fact. I can help you with my cousin." My eyes widen, pursing my lips I walked pass her motioning to follow me we arrived in the kitchen. I needed a glass of juice.

"I'm listening." I said pulling the fridge open and scanning its contents, locating the box of Cranberry Juice I pulled out a glass and turned to her.

"Want some?" Shaking her head I poured the juice into the cup and turned to face her, cup in hand.

"Go on." She sat in one of the bar chairs and smiled.

"This morning, was planned." My eyes twitched, and my throat constricted, luckily the juice was now swishing around my stomach before that line, I would have no doubt choked on my juice!.

"Say that again." I placed the juice on the counter top. She sat back explained.

"It was planned, the towel, the nakedness, him being wet. Him being so distant with you, it's all planned, he has a partner too, I don't know who but I know he's planning all this." I was hurt; to him this is a game then.

"He genuinely likes you though," she continued I looked at her disbelievingly.

"Really he does, next time you go over, go into is room he has a raccoon he calls Gaara, sleeps with it every night, kinda creepy and he talks about you non-stop. We were at a tea ceremony last week and he spotted someone that had your hair style and colour, and in the middle of his presentation he got up ran after the person, realizing it wasn't you he returned to the platform continuing as though nothing happened."

I laughed out, I couldn't hold it back. None of that sounds like the Neji I have been talking to lately.

"I see, why are you telling me this?" I asked. She frowned a bit.

"He keeps making fun of Kiba and me. It's annoying." I nodded.

"What do you propose I do? She grinned and rubbed her palms together.

"Here's what we do." Setting my glass down I leaned closer to her.

* * *

** No idea when ill upload again... im just not focused! :\ **


	9. Assumptions

**Not a long chapter but please enjoy it…. Got back in touch with my inner gay persona…. Yay! \o/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters…. This is a non-profit fan-fiction. **

**Please remember underlined name is the point of view of that part of the story! So yea J **

* * *

**Shino & ****Kankuro**

**I** groaned and rolled over. Sighing I looked up at the clock on my night table then back to the empty side of my bed where Shino slept. He preferred the right side of the bed, right side of the couch, right side of everything. Being a left-handed person I preferred left, so it was okay. He was my right side.

"Argh!" I screamed to the empty room. The empty quiet room, folding my hands behind my head I looked up at my glass ceiling. Kinky right? Looking up at my reflection, I remembered the day we had it installed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_Flash back_** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Oh, Kankuro, we should get glass ceilings!" Shino said grinning and bouncing around like a child in the toy isle. Kankuro grinned down at his boyfriend before picking him up and tossing him on the bed, smirking at Shino Kankuro kissed him deeply then nipped on his cheek._

_"Mm mm why should we?" Kankuro asked, honestly he didn't see the reason to get something like that. Shino smiled slowly and teasingly, pushing Kankuro back he flipped them over to straddle Kankuro. Rocking and grinding against Kankuro's pelvis Shino watched as his boyfriend's face contorted into that of pure pleasure._

_Throwing his back he looked up at the ceiling then looked down at Kankuro._

_"Imagine how we would look from that point of view, me riding you…" Shino ran his hand up under Kankuro's shirt. _

_"Think about it." Shino began unbuckling his lover's belt and pants. Kankuro needed no more persuasion has Shino took his cock in his mouth. _

_"Yea… oh… we are definitely getting those glasses up there, sweetie."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_End Flash back_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, grunting and running my hands through my hair I willed myself not to cry.

"Shino!" I screamed, as the tears slid down my face, I began abusing the pillow with my fist.

*Slam!*

I jumped up wiping my face and reaching under the bed for my golf club. I was in a horrible mood as it was already I didn't need a break in to add to the shit I was going through now.

"Kankuro!" I heard a voice call out, a voice sounding a lot like Shino's.

"Shino?!" I shouted. I had to make sure.

"Here you are!" He walked in, his hair dishevelled; his dress shirt crumpled and buttons open. Looking completely edible. I turned away from him, walking back to bed dropping the club on the floor I kicked it under, lying down I closed my eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Kankuro we need to talk." I peeked at him through one eye and raised a brow.

"Why? You have all your things, don't you?" He rolled his eyes and sat at the foot of the bed. I closed my eyes again trying to steady that blasted thumping happening in my chest.

"I am not here for my things; I just wanted to know why you lied to me?" I shot right up and glared at him.

"Who said?" He looked away then mumbled.

"Shino….?"

"Shikamaru and Temari. They said when you weren't with me you were there, giving me space since you've known about Shikamaru." I groaned. That blonde chatterbox and her sloth!

"I see what of it then?" Shino released an irritated breath.

"Damnit Kankuro! Why did you lie?!"

"Why did you cheat then?!" I snapped. Shino looked taken aback for a second before he was up in my face pointing.

"This is entirely your fault! I told you, I said I wasn't attracted to Shikamaru before but you kept getting jealous then Temari cheated on him, while you were growing distant with me! You assumed things! Then one thing led to another, we got carried away. You were the catalyst you moron! You started all this!" I glared I was not gonna be blamed.

"Did I push you down in a bed and force you to spread your legs for him?!" I stepped around him to go downstairs into the kitchen. I needed a strong drink.

"Take that back!" I heard Shino shouted behind me. I rounded on him.

"Why should I? Am I lying? You spread your legs for my sister's boyfriend." I sneered and allowed my voice to deepen.

"Did you lick his balls too Shino? I bet you did, a cock slut like you I'm surprised you haven't fucked other guys as well!"

I walked away into the kitchen opening the cupboard looking for my bottle of Brandy. Bending over I was kicked on my thigh and pushed forward slamming my head on the cupboard.

"You asshole! I was a virgin when I first had sex with you!" I turned to him Shino coming at me I grabbed his arms and we both struggled. Well, he struggled, being a bit bigger it was easier to manage him. Reaching around him I pulled his head back roughly by his hair and leaned closer to his ear.

"That might be so, but I am not the only one who ploughed your ass now am I?" He gasped and pushed me away, panting heavily he swing his fist at me. It was so quick I didn't even see it coming, my head snapped to the side and my jaw felt like it was being eaten by little incest under my skin. It hurt!

"What was that for?!" I asked. He widened his brown eyes at me.

"For calling me a cock slut and making accusations! I hate you!" He moved closer and this time I caught his hands mid raise and pulled him closer. Try as I might I didn't hate the bug bastard. I love him. I loved him a lot, hearing him say he hated me, hurts!

Shino looked up at me his eyes glistening with unshed tears; he bit his lip and began struggling.

"I hate you Kankuro! I hate you so mu…" I kissed, him I didn't wanna hear it. He kept his mouth shut and struggled even harder, but that didn't deter me. I moved my mouth against his slowly and soothingly.

"Shino…." I breathed his name and his struggling stopped for a while I pulled away and released him; he stepped back and looked at me warily, before glaring. I was slapped yet again and pulled into a fierce kiss. His mouth moved against mine in a way that it had never before. Did he kiss Shikamaru like this? I growled as jealousy poured over me for the millionth time. Pulling him closer I pushed him against the cupboard and tug on his hair roughly.

"Kuro..." He moaned as I licked along his jaw, up to his ear and nibbled on it. His hands found its way into my hair and rubbing the sensitive part of my nape I came apart in his hands. I pulled Shino's shirt apart roughly sending buttons flying all over the room, it was literally a battle, has I began to fight just to feel his body.

"Too much damn clothes!" I grunted and he chuckled.

"Impatient much?" He teased, I looked in his eyes and cupped his face kissing him slowly, I relished in the feel of his mouth, his tongue, his hand that was in my hair, his legs around my waist. I savoured it all. Pulling away I brushed his hair back and pressed our foreheads together.

"I am sorry I said those things, I was angry and hurt." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry for hitting you." I chuckled; he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"No you're not." He laughed a sound I have grown to miss completely.

"You're right, I'm not." I pulled him off the counter and into a hug.

"Let's go upstairs." We made our way upstairs; finally in the room he stopped and looked at me.

"You didn't answer my question." I bit my lip and turn away.

"It unimportant." He tugged his hand from mine and crossed them. Staring.

"I'll tell you." I pulled him to the bed and pushing him back to lie on his back, I kissed him again.

"If being with Shikamaru made you happy, I didn't want to guilt you into staying with me. So I played it off." He looked at me then burst out laughing then he pulled me closer.

"You are such a moron." I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by his.

"But your my moron. Don't assume things again Kuro. Okay?" I nodded and he kissed me, rolling over I was straddled and the kissing began. He stretched out against me then lies still. I rubbed small circles on his back.

"Let's just stay like this Kuro. I missed it." I nodded and pulled him closer.

"Sure. When is your flight out?" I asked.

"I can't do long distant relationships Kuro, I'm sorry but… " I pushed him away just a bit.

"Wait, so what's all this for? A one night thing is that it?" He rolled his eyes.

"I just said to you not to assume and what are you doing not even 5 minutes later? Assuming! I am not going anywhere moron! I am staying; let me finish my sentences asshole!" I tutted at him.

"Prick." He chuckled and snuggled closer.

"I love you Kankuro." I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too 'Bug Boy'" He looked up at me scowling. Chuckling I corrected myself.

"I meant Shino… I love you too Shino." He scoffed and resumed dozing.

"You had better." He mumbled.

I looked up at the ceiling, watching as his face was pulled back in a smile and I enjoyed the view.

* * *

**Yes! Finally! Kankuro was suppose to get some.. but i tried writing the sex scene...lol it turned out like crap, ill post it some other time so you guys can have a laugh .**

**Next chapter on Wednesday... of this week... **

**Ja ne! :) **


	10. Biology?

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its character. This is a non-profit fan-fiction.**

* * *

**Normal - Neji, Gaara, Naruto & Sasuke**~~~In Neji's Biology lab.

"Hey!" Neji looked up from his microscope to see his blonde friend at the door.

"Naruto, I see you're still… walking." Neji smirked and Naruto huffed. Totally unfazed by the brunette's perverted comments and mannerisms he brushed it off. Naruto walked towards the table while Neji continued to work.

"So how'd it go?" Naruto asked tilting his head and smiling at Neji. Neji smiled for a bit then grew serious.

"I'm not sure?" Neji stood upright looking at Naruto solemnly. Naruto mouthed a "oh" and looked around the lab absentmindedly.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked. Neji blushed and looked away.

"He reacted exactly how you say he would when I walked out at the party, then he kissed me a couple days ago but, something changed. I know Hinata is a part of it, she keeps giggling when I'm…you know… left with an excited friend."

"What happened?!" Naruto shouted all excited, and curious. What has Gaara done now? And Hinata involved, that little vixen could be punishing her cousin, Naruto thought to himself.

"It started last Friday I was in the study then Hinata walked in kinda smugly….."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hey Neji," Hinata walked into Neji's study one evening after dinner. It was dark out when Neji had glanced up at his Pj clad cousin._

_"Hina?" Neji asked, flipping through his scribbled notes, squinting at his terrible handwriting from his high school years._

_"Gaara needs your help with something." Neji's head popped up quickly and smirking he jumped out of his chair, whizzing past Hinata he didn't notice the smirk on her face. Pulling out her phone she dialed Gaara's number._

_"Hinata." Gaara's voice rolled out of her phone._

_"He's on his way." There was shuffling and thud before he responded._

_"Thank you." Her phone clicked and she walked to here room, whistling to herself thinking about Kiba._

_Neji reached Gaara's door in mere seconds, it was the fast he has ever moved in his life, has he approached the door he heard a thump. Pushing the door open he went towards the sound of the grunting and groaning red head._

_"Gaara?!" Neji made his way down a hall, poking his head through door searching for his racoon._

_"In here idiot!" Gaara shouted. This wasn't a part of the plan but now that he had slipped in the tub and hurt his already bruised ankle, that was from another teasing-Neji incident, as is turns out, he's not one to plan things and work with it… he's more impulsive and it often leads to him not being in a desirable position, however even so, he always turned the situation around and used it to his advantage._

_The door opened revealing a panting and now red face Neji staring at a boxer clad Gaara who was sprawled uncomfortably in the tub._

_"Are you just gonna drool or will you help me up?" Gaara asked irritated and a bit smug. I'll have to power through he thought. Neji walked up to the red head, wrapping on hand around his friend's waist gripping him tightly he pulled him forward, pulling Gaara flushed against his body. Gaara made a sound, between a gasp and a groan Neji wasn't sure either way it went straight to his groin, biting his lips he looked over Gaara's shoulder._

_"You gonna have to carry me Neji. I need you to take me…" Gaara said in a low voice, before looking at the crimson face brunette. Neji swore mentally. What kinda of game was Gaara playing at he asked himself, or could he be reading too much into the red head's words._

_"…upstairs. Take me upstairs." Gaara finished. Neji nodded and picked the red head up, like a bride and made his way to his bedroom. Gaara smiled softly._

_"It's the silver door on the right and the end of the hall." Gaara leaned closer to rest his head on Neji's shoulder then whispered._

_"But you already know that don't you." Neji tried to look at Gaara's face but again he gave no inclination of hitting on him, though his body thought otherwise, he needed to get out of the house quickly. _

_"Mmmmmm." Gaara groaned out… almost every 10 slow seconds. _

_"Gaara are you ok?" Neji asked. Gaara nodded._

_"I feel a bit hot that's all." Neji nodded and kept walking finally at the door he set Gaara down and pulled open the door, pushing the door open Gaara mumbled._

_"Maybe you could give me a nice tongue bath." Neji spun around, looking at Gaara, his ears and pants uncomfortable._

_"Did you say something about a tongue bath?" Gaara looked up at the Brunette and scowled as best as he could. _

_"I said sponge bath moron." Neji nodded he set Gaara to lie down, to go back for a First aid kit to dress Gaara's ankle, which was now red and purple, he bruised so easily. Neji went out the door and Gaara sat up quickly shedding his damp boxers, sliding under the covers he pulled the sheet over his semi-hard member, just enough to cover just over it, looking down he saw Neji's finger prints from his hand being around his waist. So with the sheet just barely covering him he lie back placed his hand over his eyes and breathed through his mouth, smirking he found the right breathing rhythm, and began groaning softly._

_Neji walked in the room after locating the kit to go back to the red head. Stopping at the door he frowned, Gaara has been acting weird, he said nothing about the kiss and he's positive he's been getting signals. Or was he? Kicking a wall he hurt his toe, Neji swore, then hissed pushing Gaara's door open he walked in and nearly came at the sight on the bed, Neji swallowed heavily. _

_"Gaara are you…." Gaara grabbed him and pulled him close almost removing the sheet from his around his hips._

_"Neji….ahh it hurts..." Gaara looked up at Neji with his eyes glazed over sweat running down his chest, his semi evident and panting; Neji opened his mouth to respond but froze. Setting the kit on the bed he patted Gaara's head awkwardly and taking the red head's foot in his lap Neji began dressing his leg, calming his heart and his head…. Not the one on his shoulders though… _

_"Neji am I making you uncomfortable?" Gaara asked softly, seemingly innocently._

_"No… "Neji coughed and looked at Gaara his eyes landing on his finger print on his waist. Swallowing thickly he continued staring. _

_"Like what you see?" He looked at Gaara who raised a brow._

_"What?" Were his ears playing a trick on him? _

_"I asked what it could be. I am clearly making you uncomfortable." Neji shook his head, his hair bouncing around his shoulders. _

_"I like your hair." Neji looked at Gaara who had his eyes closed. Neji scowled, his earing must be going. _

_"You should take it easy for a couple days." _

_"I wish you take me for a couple days." Gaara mumbled, peeping at Neji._

_"Seriously, what did you just say?" Gaara opened his eyes to look at him._

_"I said I can't take it easy for a couple days." Neji scowled._

_"That's not what you said?" Gaara glared._

_"You are free to believe whatever you want to believe Neji; I have a presentation to give in a couple days, so I can't take it easy." Neji sighed, defeated he pulled the sheet over Gaara and turned to walk out the door before stopping, looking back he asked,_

_"Are you hungry?" Gaara nodded and mumbled._

_"For you." Neji tilted his head looking confused._

_"For soup!" Gaara shouted, "Neji really, I can't keep shouting like this, and I need my stuffed toy." Gaara pointed to an arm chair across the room, Neji made his way to the chair before pulling up Gaara's stuffed toy._

_Neji gasped and turned to look at his friend who was staring impassively at him. Coincidence? Neji gave the toy to Gaara. _

_"What's his name?" Neji asked, Gaara's face turn red._

_"I have a friend, he calls his Gaara, and I have seen him play with it countless times." Gaara pouted and turned the raccoon to Neji, _

_"Does this look me Neji?" Neji shook his head and turned to leave. _

_"I should get your soup." Gaara nodded and watched Neji walked out the door….. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I left to get him his soup, and he said thank you, then I left, I swear though, I kept hearing things!" Neji finished ranting and glaring at a laughing Naruto, Naruto pushed his chair away after glancing at his watch he had a date with Sasuke in 10 minutes.

"I dunno what to say, just, if you think he's teasing you then give in." The door to the lab open and a really annoyed Uchiha stood there glaring.

"Dobe, shouldn't you have been home 2 hours ago?" Naruto frowned.

"You said 6:30 teme!" Sasuke snarled.

"I said 4:30pm! Check your phone." Naruto pulled his phone out and checked the message. Indeed it was 4:30 smiling sheepishly at Sasuke, who turned and left the lab, he then turned to Neji.

"Babe, just talk to him. I have to go make up for this… later hun!" Naruto ran out the class to collect his things, he dialled a number on his walking out to Sasuke's black sports car(1).

"Gaara, Neji is breaking slowly, I just you jump him." Pulling the passenger door open, Naruto winked at his glaring boyfriend.

"I know you wanna torment him, the shower thing was funny though… ha-ha yea, he's convinced he's hearing things now." Naruto reached over resting his elbow on Sasuke's seat he began playing his Sasuke's hair.

"No Gaara, ok maybe just more time, but you have to go big… oh how about you two come to my house next week, double dating." Sasuke glanced over to Naruto and mouthed 'No'.

"Who Sasuke, he's up for it, yea, he's ok with it… Tomato sauce?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Lemme ask him Gaara," grinning Naruto turned to Sasuke, "How do you feel about tomato sauce. And juice Gaara?" Sasuke watch Naruto nodded to the phone. Little tease.

"Dobe." Naruto smiled and turn his attention to Gaara.

"Yes he's ok with it; I know that's how he gives his approval, 'dobe'. I know he says it all the time, it's about the tone Gaara…. No it's not retarded… ok maybe the teme is a little…Ow!" Sasuke reached over to pinch Naruto thigh, Naruto glance up pouting.

"Teme! Gaara, yea, oh wear that sexy leather pants you have, we'll play twister. Yup it make your butt look plump, ok love you. Remember this Saturday ok? Yea, tell Hinata good job too." Naruto hung up and glance at Sasuke who wore a dark expression.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked, Sasuke snarled. That red head and this dobe.

"Make his ass look plump does it?" Naruto blanched a jealous Sasuke wasn't something he could manage right now.

"Now Sasuke, hun, you butt is the best butt I have ever seen." Sasuke rose a brow and pulled into his drive way. Getting up from the car he pulled Naruto out and into the building. Keeping a firm grip on the blonde's wrist. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in the elevator; trying countless time to ease the tension Sasuke merely ignored all his attempts.

Finally pulled through the door of his apartment he pulled his boyfriend in pushed him against the door and punished his lips.

"You know how I get when you look at other guys ass Naruto, why do you always provoke me?" Sasuke asked squeezing Naruto's butt and kneading his ass cheeks. Naruto groaned, to say he wasn't or didn't enjoy when Sasuke's jealous moments like now would be a lie. Naruto gripped Sasuke shoulders and groaned loudly.

"Sasuke, be fair, it's just Gaara." Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck to show his disapproval. Threading his fingers through dark locks Naruto grunted.

"I understand…." Sasuke smirked and pulled his boyfriend from the door by the loop of his pants and led him down to his room.

"Do you?" Naruto whimpered at Sasuke's tone. Finally behind closed doors Sasuke crushed Naruto lips with his own, and nibbled on it.

"Show me how much you understand Naruto." Placing two fingers into his mouth Sasuke watched Naruto suck on his fingers before pulling them out to push them down Naruto clothes and up his hole beside a long string of anal beads he had Naruto wear all day. Naruto moaned and felt his leg buckle beneath him.

"Show me Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**(1). Now Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke without a black sports car….. It's a given he would have or always be driving one. Itachi too! **

* * *

**Sasuke: Yea, I got my dobe!**

**Naruto: F**king bastard!**

**Me: yea… **

**Gaara: I wanna top Neji**

**Neji: /) Every topping will be done by me!**

**Gaara: -glares- **

**Me: T_T) I dunno what to do! –runs away- **

**Yea I know no sex, but the next time there will be NejixGaara sex then the chapter after SasuNaru or NaruXSasu then, one long chapter with just sex between most of the couples….hopefully… . Thanks for the support. **


End file.
